How to find Peace
by Okane-Tsuki
Summary: An Account of how 5 people met up with the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho. Epligue to Love is Revenge. ..Complete..
1. Chapter 1

The story of Toby

As he ran the forest thickened; he didn't want to live that kind of life. So there he was green hair, short in stature, and ragged clothes from running through the dense Japanese forest. He had just escaped from a monastery; the things they taught him were not what he believed. Just a few days ago they were teaching him about disciplining a child. The method they described was inhumane.

The boy pushed himself to the limit running through the trees and jumping over rocks and high brush. Tears began to stream down his face as he felt his legs burning, but he couldn't stop, there was no way he would stop this close to the hell he was escaping from. He felt the pools of blood leaking from his body as they left deep red blood on the forest moss.

The boy's name was Toshi he had no family left and his fathers dying wish was that his only son become a man of Buddha. Now running he remember watching his father cough to death from tuberculosis. He remembered three years before his mother had died from the same disease. He hoped it wasn't inherited; doctors didn't know much about it yet in the country.

Toshi just 15 years old was running away from a house of god in the middle of the forest. "Am I crazy?" He screamed as he stopped running and sat on the ground. He sat and pondered: What was he doing? Where was he going? How was he going to get there?

"I can't just run forever, I gotta have a destination," Toshi said to himself trying to be reasonable.

'You are strong,' a voice whispered in the trees.

"What whose there?" Toshi shouted looking around.

'Your true destiny is a fighter,' the voice whispered closer to him.

"I'm going crazy!" He shouted grabbing his head and falling backwards on the ground.

"I know a place for you," the whisper came louder and it was distinctly a woman's voice.

Toshi opened his eye and sat up; her voice was a slight purr and rolled easily to his ears.

"Who are you?" He asked again searching everywhere for a woman.

"My name is Rika," the cat purred walking out of the bushes.

"What the heck cats can't talk," he exclaimed as Rika rubbed up against his back.

"I'm a demon, not a cat dumbie," Rika shouted turning human. Rika was short and brunette, her hair to her shoulders and bangs that covered one of her eyes.

"Where you the one whispering?" Toshi asked looking stunned at the woman before him, she couldn't be older then 14.

"No that wasn't me," she laughed sitting next to him.

"Who was it?"

'It was me,' the voice whispered.

"I love it!" Rika screamed hugging the boy.

Toshi looked at the girl somewhat scared somewhat thinking he had gone insane.

'I'm not an it I'm a..., yeah never mind,' it sounded like the whisper sweat dropped anime style.

Rika giggled at it, "So anyway, you ran away from a monastery is that correct?"

"Correct."

"Correct," Rika drew out the word. "Well I have come on a mission to take to someone who can train you in martial arts," She said grinning ear to ear.

"But I must become a man of Kami, not a fighter," Toshi sighed remembering the promise.

"Oh well, because you look more like a fighter then a biter!"

"What?" He looked at her confused.

Rika got up and reached her hands out to help up the boy who ignored her hands and got up on his own. Toshi's legs killed from all the running he did earlier and it was hard for him to stand.

"Not very sturdy are ya?" Rika asked looking at a scrawny boy who could barely stand. 'What is Koenma thinking? I hate this job he could of gave me a cool job with Yusuke and Kurama, but no I gotta round up these people! And then what? Nothing I don't get a reward for this. A house would be nice, awe I wanna live with Kurama.' Rika walked thinking to herself not and totally forgetting about a staggering Toshi behind her.

After about a day the two had reached a stopping point. It was going dark, and they had just started a fire. Toshi watched Rika in amazement as she gazed at the stars in a majestic state of mind. She seemed to have her secret mysteries, though she had told him a million things about herself whether they were personal or not. He had found out that she had met up with Kurama and other spirit detectives while she was in school with Kurama; Rika and Kurama were now dating. She told him all about Koenma and her assignment to gather up kids around the globe and take them to be trained in different places. She told him that he was to be taken to Genkai's just a little ways away from where they were now.

"Do you think I will be great?" Toshi asked nonchantanly.

"I don't think you will be I know you will be," Rika stated laying down in the dirt. "Now its sleeptime, we will be there tomorrow."

"Right," Toshi nodded his head laying down also, but staring at the fire.

The next morning Toshi thought he was waking up early but Rika had already been up and cooking breakfast.

"So Toby how do you like your bacon?" Rika asked cheery.

"Toby?" He pondered.

"Yeah thats your new name," Rika smiled shoving the pan of bacon in his face. "I bet they never fed you this in that there monastery."

"Actually every friday was bacon and eggs day," Toshi laughed taking 4 slices.

"Hey Rika!" A voice called from the forest near them.

"What?" Rika yelled back wondering who it could be, she couldnt see him.

"How do you like babysitting?" the voice laughed.

"YUSUKE!" Rika yelled watching as the now 19 year old boy walked out of the forest, his jet black hair in a mess. Yusuke was wearing jeans with a white shirt and green coat, he didnt look like he had been fighting or anything, he just looked like he had been taking a walk in the woods. "What were you doing in the woods?"

"Just taking a walk," He smiled sitting next to Toshi. "Hi I'm Yusuke Urameshi," he offered to shake his hand and Toshi accepted.

"I'm Toshi."

"Nope he is now Toby, Toshi is his monk name," Rika yelled quietly handing a piece of bacon to Yusuke.

"Okay...," Toby drew out for awhile.

"Anyways, lets head out," Yusuke said standing up spitting some bacon into the air.

"EW," Rika squealed standing up and staring at the fire.

"You can do it," Yusuke looked at her smiling.

"My Pleasure," she said grabbing Yusukes coat and swatting at the fire that was only getting bigger.

"What are you doing?" He yelled desperatly trying to get his coat back.

"There," Rika handed back Yusukes now burnt up coat.

Yusuke stared at the rag, "Thanks." He said tossing it aside.

"Can we go?" Toby asked wanting to get to his new home.

"Don't rush perfection," Rika said like snob.

"Oh shut your mouth and lets go," Yusuke said grabbing her by the arm and walking towards a big hill.

AT GENKAI'S

"Old lady," Yusuke yelled walking down the stone path.

"What is it dimwit." Genkai an old, wrinkled woman yelled back walking out from behind a tree. She was smaller then Rika with dingy pink hair, wearing fighting clothes.

"We've brought him," Rika stated all of a sudden taking on a more mature nature.

"Slacker," Genkai screamed punching Rika in the gut.

"Yes ma'am," Rika shouted holding her stomach and running away.

"Where is she going?" Toby asked watching his new friend flee.

"Her next mission," Yusuke told him.

"What's your name boy?" Genkai looked the kid in the eye.

"Toby," He said in a warrior voice.

"Good, now go run a lap." She kicked him before he had a chance to run.

Toby picked himself off the ground and began to run. "How did I get myself into this?" He asked himself before remembering what life was like back at the monastry, 'This is way better,' the thought to himself picking up the place. He was glad to be there.

* * *

A/n: This is an account of 4 ppl and how they got where they are in my other story Love is Revenge.

Disclaimer: I don't Own YYH but I own Toby and Rika and they are mine!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Story Of Raga and Yaniki**

Disclaimer: I own everyone besides Genkai and Kurama, wow lol I love this, its so short and true. I don't have to say I own the show, cuz im not even using it nor the characters besides 2. oh and the mentioning of Koenma.

"What do you want from me?" A young girl screamed at her abusive father.

"To stop making my life so horrible," the man answered picking the 14 year old up and tossing her into a door, snapping it off its hinges.

"It's not my fault your life sucks!" She fought back attempting to get off the ground as she spit up blood.

"It's all you and your sisters fault for coming into this world, stealing my money, and making me poor." The angry man shouted walking over to her with his arms reached out.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! MONSTER," She screamed as her dad picked her up and tossed her at the kitchen table.

"I am not a monster," he yelled running into another bedroom. "Wench," he yelled as the 14 year old girl heard the slapping of skin.

"Leave her alone," the black haired mess screamed running into the room where she had heard hand on skin.

"Back off don't try to protect her she is older then you she can fend." The man shouted holding another girl about 17 years old. This girl looked beaten to a pulp and was a tad on the chubby side, but not fat. She wore torn clothes and her short black hair plastered to her face, she had been crying since the younger one could remember.

"I can't stand this," the younger girl screamed running out of the room. She hid in the kitchen and listened to her father kick and punch her sister. She remembered what had happened to her brother. "Kishi," she whispered. Her father had continuously smacked her older brother around and finally one night in a drunken stupor her father had shot her brother and mother. They never called the police; her father never apologized or felt bad. They just buried them in the back yard, and it was a horrifying family secret. The girl wrapped her long knotted black hair around her stinging eyes that never shed a tear and laid on the floor trying to think of happier times. She couldn't.

"You will die like your whore of a mother," The angry father shouted, and there was a thump against the wall.

"Please leave me be," The woman cried laying on the floor thinking of a way to stop him.

"No my life is Hell!"

"You're a horrible person," A voice came from the doorway, and they both looked to see a short brown haired girl. The girls face was furious and she looked like she was ready to attack him if he moved.

"What do you want?" The man yelled moving towards her.

"Under Penalty of law I am here to take away Raga and Yaniki, you have been found unsuitable to raise these beautiful children." The brown haired girl spoke calmly never flinching.

"We will see about that," the man lunged at the girl, but found himself crashing into the hallway wall. "What the hell?" He yelled the vain in his head popping out as he searched for the girl.

IN THE KITCHEN

Yaniki had heard it all, but she was to scared to check out what was going on. She was feeling better though, the lady had said she was taking them away, she couldn't wait. After she felt the tumbling of her dad hitting the wall, she couldn't help but go and see what was happening. As she reached the hallway she saw her father searching in the dark. Yaniki looked around to see if she could see the girl whose voice she had heard, but she saw no one.

"Get out of my way!" Her father shouted pushing her aside and running back into the room. As he entered the room his eyes opened wide. There was no one in the room, Raga and the other girl had disappeared. The man becoming frantic began to tear the room apart searching for the two.

"Yaniki come over here," from the hallway Yaniki heard her sisters voice. She turned around and saw her sister and the woman whose voice she had heard earlier. They were standing in the living room signaling Yaniki to come over to them. She did as her sister commanded but was a little skeptical about the other woman.

Where was she going to take them?

"Yaniki," her sister said softly, "We are going to Japan."

Yaniki looked at her sister with confusion; never having the chance to go to school she had no idea what Japan was.

"We must go now," the girl said turning as they all shuffled out of the house. They could still hear their father tearing the house up as the approached the end of the road.

"He will find us," Yaniki shrieked.

"I will protect you both," the brown haired girl told her to calm her down. "But first I am Rika I work with Koenma in spirit world. I have a mission to collect 4 kids from around the world and take them to a lady that will train them in martial arts."

"What are you talking about?" Raga questioned sitting on the ground since her back hurt when she stood.

"I found a run away and have taken him already. You two are my next 2, I have one more to go. Understand?" Rika looked at the two severely bruised girls.

"No, what is spirit world?" Yaniki asked beginning to doubt leaving her home where she had a place to stay that was warm.

"Spirit World is like...I guess I'd call it...actually don't worry about it. You will learn sooner or later." Rika said helping Raga back up. "Right now I will show you what will take us to Genkai's" She told them taking out a piece of paper.

"Wait what is Genkai?" Raga asked looking Rika in the eye.

"Genkai will be your new sensei," Rika informed them. "Feast your eyes on this ordinary piece of paper it had a little number one and two on it. This is the number of times this object has been used. And on the other side," she flipped the paper over to reveal more writing. "This tells you how many people were used in the teleportation and where to, this helps you know if a bad person jumped in with you and so. I created this myself to use for this mission, but you two are the only people out of Japan. Are you ready to go?" She looked as they both shook their heads. "Alrighty," She said as there was a feeling of suction over took them and the next thing they knew they were standing in something that looked roughly like a living room.

"Rika what are you doing you scared the living crap out of me," A boy with green hair sat on the couch in his underwear eating cereal.

"Toby put pants on," Rika began to laugh. The other girls being American didn't feel embarrassed as normal girls would. They were both actually checking him out.

"Hey," Toby shouted throwing a blanket over his lap, "Don't look at me."

"Why cuz you're small?"

"Rika," A smooth voice came from the house doorway.

"Kurama!" Rika yelled running over to him and giving him a big kiss. "I haven't seen you in like 3 days, I hate work." She pouted.

"Who are these two young ladies?" He asked looking at the women in the living room.

"This one is Raga," Rika announced pointing to the taller girl with short messy hair. "This is Yaniki," she then pointed to the 14 year old.

"They need rest," a little woman walked out to where all the commotion was; her hands behind her back. "Girls come with me and I will show you your room and you can clean up and sleep for a while before we begin your training." The girls instantly knew this was their new guardian and quickly forgot the life they had just left. "Are you coming?" Genkai asked rather bluntly seeing that the girls weren't moving.

"Oh yes we are terrible sorry," Raga said taking her sisters hand and following Genkai.

"They were worst off then me," Toby mentioned as they left the room.

"Their father tried attacking me," Rika told them burring her face into Kurama's chest, "It's scary to see the way children are treated."

"Yes, I know, it was the way they were teaching me at the monastery," Toby said finishing off his cereal.

Later that night Raga was looking out the window when she heard her little sister cry for the first time. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just so glad our life's are so much better then we thought they would be." Yaniki said flashing her sister a smile.

"Agreed, lets make this the best experience we can?"

"Alright," Yaniki screeched jumping up and down. "I'm hungry."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Story of Mace**

There he sat, tattered clothes, with the fresh scent of stink. He was in an alley way of place in downtown Tokyo. His red hair matted on top of his head, he was drooling from his mouth. If you would of come across this man just sitting there watching the wall, you would of known he was on more than one drug. Maybe you would of known he was high and drunk as well. Yes this man was in horrible shape as he sat watching the show on the wall of some inner city apartment complex.

There she was the woman of his fantasies, with black hair. She was petite, but looked strong. She rode on the back of a Elephant down New York's main street. As if she was in a parade she waved to no one. As she came closer to Mace she smiled and winked at him. He jumped for joy as he ran towards her, though as he ran closer she slowly faded until, WHAK, he was down for the count.

Within due time he awoke and caught his sorroundings. Where was she? The woman he was watching on in elephant in New York. "I must find her," he shouted looking at the wavy sight before him. His vision not so good with all the acid, coke, weed, and alcohol raging through his system. He took balance only to fall over and get sick all over the pavement. Followed by him passing out due to all the things in his system.

When he finally awoke for the second time it was just begining to be light. He sat up feeling totally normal, But where was he? He looked at all his sorroundings, he was laying in a bunk bed. He was stripped to his boxers that didn't leave much to the imagination. To his right was a window which light was only just beginning to peak through.

"He is awake," he heard a woman yell. He winced in pain as he noticed his hang-over from the alcohol.

"Good then go help him," Another woman yelled at the first.

"He is your case!" a third who was much farther away from the other two yelled at the second.

"Shud up I know that, but he is practicly naked in there! I can't go in there! I've got a man," the second yelled back at the third.

"It's fine with me," a man said he was right out side his door.

"I hate you dontcha know?" The second woman said walking into the room. She was short with brown hair, a very pretty girl to say the least. She stared at him holding her nose. "If you would please come with me and you can take a shower or bath which ever your liking," she sounded wierd talking with her nose plugged. Mace hoped that's what her real voice sounded like. He reluctantly got out of the nice warm bed, he looked down at him self, thin and boney. What had he done to his body these past years? He looked back up only to see the brown haired beauty jerk away quickly, he knew she had been staring at him. Did she like what she saw? he wondered.

She turned and motioned for him to follow, they walked out of the room and across the hall to a bathroom, "Now if you need help taking a bath that isn't my job."

"Well whose is it then?" He wondered wanting a beautiful lady to soap him up.

"My friend Yaniki will," she said with her nose still plugged tightly. "Are you going to need help?"

Mace walked towards the tub almost falling, "I believe I may."

"Fine then. YANIKI COME GIVE HIM A BATH!" She yelled out the bathroom door.

"He is your case!" the third voice he heard earlier was at the door. Though he couldn't see what she looked like.

"She isn't giving him a bath!" The man's voice was now also heard outside the door. "YANIKI COME GIVE HIM A BATH!"

"I'M COMING I'M COMING HOLD YOUR STUPID HORSES!" He heard the second voice from earlier yell. "I was eating." She said right outside the bathroom door.

"Great your making a porker wash me!" Mace said out loud on accident.

"Are you calling me fat?" Yaniki walked in the room. Mace's jaw dropped, it was her the woman on the elephant. He looked up and praised the gods that she Yaniki most fair in the land was going to scrub him up.

"No ma'am," He said in a british accent.

"Told ya he was English, Kurama pay up," the brunette walked out of the bathroom shutting the door. A second later she popped back in, "Yaniki use the bleach on him please," she said popping back out.

"Alright my name is Yaniki and I will be your wash girl today, now take those boxers off don't be embarrassed," she eyed him smiling.

"Why not?" He questioned her.

"While I was undressing you I already peeked," she moved towards him, he never moved. "Take them off," she urged stepping closer.

"And if I don't?" He challenged folding his arms.

"Then this happens," she grabbed the sides of his boxers with her nail lightly pressing into his sides. "Now watch," She ripped them down dragging her nails all the way down his legs to his feet.

"WITCH," He screamed feeling the burning sensation all the way down starting at his hips.

OUTSIDE

"I guess he wouldn't take his boxer's off," Rika giggled sitting on the couch with her friend Lash and Kurama.

"You know Yaniki is loving every minute of it though," Lash stated as the two laughed harder.

"Girls," Kurama shook his head as the channel on the tv changed. "Hey."

"Oh sorry to interupt. What are you two laughing at?" the toddler Koenma looked at them from the television.

"Yaniki is giving Mace a bath," Lash laughed trying her best to make Koenma hear her right.

"Okay...," Koenma didn't get why it was so funny.

"Anyway's Koenma sir," Kurama rolled his eye's at the two girls still laughing.

"Oh yes anyways, Rika since you asked for a house for you and Kurama I decided to give you guys this one. Though I don't know why you deserve it you haven't got the last 2 people yet," Koemna started at her as she slowly stopped laughing.

"You haven't told me who they were yet sir that's why. I've been waiting here patiencetly for about 5 month's now," she gave her boss an evil glare.

"Oh yes right, well at least your doing something now with Mace," Koenma mentioned looking at something on his desk.

"Yeah Koenma sir what is Rika supposed to be doing with Mace?" Kurama stared at the screen.

"Well he will be living with you, and I've set him up a job. So now all you need to do is keep him off the drugs," Koenma spoke fast before the connection cut out.

"And how are we supposed to watch him as he comes and goes to work and during work?" Lash looked at the two beside her.

"How are we? Sweetie its our assignment not yours," Rika laughed silently and her friends blonde moment.

"Oh yeah. SHUT UP," She blushed feeling stupid.

"Well do you wanna know how your going to do it?" A voice came from behind the couch.

"Hiei!" Rika jumped up and gave Hiei a hug.

"Hiei!" Lash screamed following suit.

"Hiei!" Yaniki yelled running out of the bathroom and down the hall. She was covered in bubbles and was soaking wet, she sped towards Hiei at lightening fast speeds and giving him a hug. After she had gotten him wet and bubbley she ran back to the bathroom.

"Is she taking a bubble bath with clothes on?" Hiei looked at his wet clothes.

"No she is giving someone a bath and I think she might of hopped in it," Kurama walked and gave his friend a nice firm hand shake.

"Did you get a puppy?" Hiei cocked an eyebrown at the three.

"No she is giving some guy a bath," Lash spit out.

"She is giving Mace a bath?" Hiei looked at Rika with a crazy eye.

"I wasn't going to do it?" Rika gave Hiei and very odd but interesting smile.

"Anyways, I have been assigned to watch Mace while he is out of the house. Of course he won't know I'm there."

"Of course," Rika nodded as the heard a big splash from the bathroom.

NOW IS WHEN I SUM IT UP!

So Mace agree's to live there and work there and try to get better as long as he gets to have Yaniki to give him baths every once and a while. He does pretty good, though of course like most addicts he slips every once and a while. He then got more stricter watching until one day...

"Hey man I haven't seen you in forever," one of Mace's buddies showed up at his work.

"Yeah I've been trying to get back on my feet, got a girlfriend ya know," Mace smiled thinking of Yaniki.

In the distance Hiei watched knowing it would end up with another slip up.

"Yeah girlfriends change ya," his friend smiled. "Well man wanna buy some? I got a really good deal on this stuff." His old pal took a little glass bottle out of his pocket. "Liquid E...," his friend hissed taunting Mace.

"F-, Off man. I don't want that crap," Mace pushed his friend out of his work place and went back to doing what he had been doing before.

...And from that day forward Mace never had the urge to do drugs again, though a treat to the bar with his sweetie was sometimes allowed. And that is the story of my new pal MACE!

* * *

A/n: Next will be with in the next 2 hours or next 2 months...so stay tuned! Sorry if I rushed it, its late for me. REVIEW PLEASE TELL ME IF U LIKE THEIR BACKGROUND STORIES! 


	4. Chapter 4

**The Story of Asuya**

"Asuya come quick," a blonde girl popped her head in the doorway.

"What is it?" Asuya sniffed sitting on her cot. She had just gotten done crying. "Come please, anyone of us could be getting out of here," She said happily as she lead Asuya out of the room.

As Asuya came out of the room she saw that all the other girls were lined up outside the caretakers office. They both took spots at the end of the line just as the door was opening. Out walked a couple who were somewhat young, but bot that young.

"Okay," the wired haired caretaker shouted. "All american's with blonde hair stay here, every other girl SCAT." Asuya looked down, she was Asian with black hair. She looked over to her friend, she was the only blonde american in the orphanage. Asuya watched as her friend ran up to her new parents and gave them each hugs.

Disappointed that all her friends had now been adopted Asuya walked back to the room. She laid face down on her cot and began to cry again.

For years Asuya lived in that dirty uncaring orphanage. Now she was 17 years old, she only had one year left before she could leave. She was one of two oldest girls living their still, she had watched all of her friends leave.

Personally Asuya could care less for the other girl her age, so they had never gotten to know each other. In her opinion the other girl was more like a male then any female she had ever seen.

One day while Asuya and the younger girls were cleaning the floor around the staircase a woman walked in. Asuya watched her as she walked up the stairs and into the caretakers office. The lady was somewhat short, very pretty, with brown hair that reached her shoulder-blades. All the other girls noticed too and rushed to line-up. Asuya didn't bother, no one was going to adopt a 17 year old girl.

A few minutes later the lady and the care taker walked out of the office. "I need Asuya and Bonnie," the care taker yelled as all the other younger girls groaned and walked away.

Surprised Asuya stood up and began to walk over when Bonnie came rushing from behind her and pushed her down the stairs.

"I guess Asuya doesn't want to be adopted, so here's Boonie please and thank you," the care taker said quickly trying to pull the adopters attention from the falling Asuya.

"I think not," the concerned woman said as she ran to Asuya at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you Asuya?" the lady questioned here as she helped her up.

"Yes," Asuya ripped out of the ladies grip and dusted herself off.

"I would like to adopt her, at least she doesn't look like a man," the woman insulted Bonnie as Asuya looked at her surprised. Inside Asuya was smirking and mocking the lonely Bonnie.

"Fine then come and sign her papers and Asuya go get your stuff," the care taker grumbled as they walked back in the office. A few seconds later the woman emerged and her and Asuya walked out of that awful orphanage forever.

"Now, my name is Rika and we are going to Japan. Don't ask about how we getting there, it is really hard to explain. Just trust me," the woman told her as they walked into a deserted alley. Asuya watched Rika pull out a piece of paper and quickly she closed her eyes. Which was a good idea, because in an instant the disappeared.

Asuya finally worked up the courage to open her eyes once she felt her feet safely on the ground. In front of her was a huge ranch looking house.

"This will be your new home, the owner's name is Genkai. She will train you along with the other 3 about your age," Rika informed her as she grabbed Asuya's bag. "And here they come," she turned around and saw Toby, Yaniki, and Raga walking up the path to the house. "Hey guys," Rika waved.

"Hey Rika," Toby waved back. "Kurama is behind us," he told her laughing and the other two began to laugh with him.

"Sorry if they seem weird," Rika said looking at Asuya.

"Who is this?" Yaniki asked giving Rika a hug as soon as they reached her.

"Now don't let Kurama do that," a man with short red hair ran up to them laughing.

"Oh jeeez," Rika rolled her eyes. "Anyways this is Asuya everybody."

"Nice to meet you," Toby said shaking her hand, he was instantly attracted to her.

"Nice to meet you too," Asuya shook back with great awkardness. She was watching another red head slowly walk towards them, and she wondered if that was Kurama.

"Everybody RUN!" Yaniki shouted as everyone, but Asuya, ran to the house.

Asuya was to busy watching the man. He was memorizing. He had Long flowing red hair, lean strong figure, beautiful green eyes, with striking facial features.

"Are you the new recruit?" he asked her as hee reached her.

"I T-t-hink," she tumbled over her words looking at him. He was all wet no wonder heh looked so hott.

Kurama laughed as she looked him up and down. "They threw water balloons at me," he informed her. "Come on let's get in the house," he placed a hand on the small of her back and escorted her to the house.

'Oh he is touching me, should I make a move?' she thought franticly to herself as they walked. Though before she could make a move they had entered the house.

"How come you never hit on me?" Yaniki teased Kurama.

Suddenly both Kurama and Asuya faces went red and Kurama removed his hand from her back. "Because you are ugly," Kurama slyly shot back regaining his composure.

"You never hit on me either," Rika whinned walking up to him smiling.

Again Kurama's face went red. "Rika, ugh nevermind," he had no come back to that as Rika laughed at him and kissed him on the lips.

Now Asuya had of course been watching and listening the whole time. At first she got excited that Kurama might like her by his comment to Yaniki. Though when she saw Rika kiss Kurama her confidence fell greatly.

"Everybody that doesn't live here leave," the old Genkai shouted as she walked in the room with Hiei and Yusuke.

"Come on Kurama me and Mace will help you find some dry clothes at home," Rika giggled as the three left.

"Now that the crazy one is gone," Genkai scoffed after the door slammed shut. She walked up to Asuya. "You are my fourth child, I am Genkai, and if you listen to me your life will be happoer than it once was."

"Okay," Asuya smiled at her gracious new master.

"Yusuke will be in charge of you, and so will Hiei. I trust that they will be great teachers," Genkai told her before turning around and walking out with Raga, Toby, and Yaniki.

"Don't let that old bat scare you," Yusuke walked up to her. "I am Yusuke and yes I am single, and this is Hiei; he doesn't like people very much," Yusuke said pointing to his friend.

"Don't try to pick her up she isn't even pretty," Hiei spat coldly.

"Hiei have you not looked at her she is beautiful," Yusuke fought back as a smile spread across Asuya's face.

If she couldn't have Kurama, Yusuke would do just fine.

* * *

**A/n:** Alright that's done now we only have 3 stories left. YAY I might actually finish it! Anyways **reveiw please** and tell me if u like it or hate it. PEACE! 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Story of Nigel**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or The Used lyrics.

"Write me up," he challenged the hall monitor. "I'm not going to stop now."

"I will do more than write you up, I will get you suspended." The tall chunky hall monitor yelled at him.

"Whatever," he said walking off school campus and into the busy streets of Chad.

"Ugh," the hall monitor grumbled flipping him off. "Time to call his father again," she said to herself as she walked into the school office. As she walked in she noticed the principle talking to a white girl. In this part of Africa they barely ever saw white people. The hall monitor's eyes shifted from the young lady to the principle as he motioned for her to come in.

"Mrs. Zagare I have just heard some unfortunate news," the principle said in a thick African accent.

"I see and what is that?" she asked looking from the white woman and back to the principle.

"Nigel's father passed away a few nights ago, and this young lady here is his new guardian," he told her as a sad smug look crossed his face.

"Well that is a great misfortune, but you must know that he has just left school," she confessed, wondering if that's why he seemed so upset.

"He what?" the principle asked her as the sad look turned to a surprised look of anger.

"It's okay, I will find him," the woman spoke for the first time.

"If you must," the principle excused her and she immediately got up and walked out of the office and a second later out of the school.

When she was outside she took out what looked like cover-up. She opened it and a toddler's face appeared on one side of it.

"What is it Rika?" the toddler asked her, he was shuffling papers around on his desk.

"Well you see Nigel he uhm… he left school and I don't have any clue where he is," she informed him as she walked officially off the school grounds and into the booming Chad.

"I thought this might happen, hold on let me get someone to come help you," Koenma said as the screen went black.

"What do you mean you thought this would happen?" She gritted between her teeth and threw her piece of equipment on the ground and began to jump and stomp on it. Suddenly she stopped and looked up to notice a bunch of people looking at her. She felt so out numbered, but that was fine with her. They might have a problem with her considering she probably just scared the crap out of them, though she didn't care, plus it helps when you're not racist. She just waved to them and smiled, and they smiled and waved back to her. Obviously they weren't too scared of her.

Rika then began the large task of searching for Nigel. She had no idea who she was looking for; Koenma hadn't showed her a picture and assured her that when the school called him down to the office she would know who he was. "See no need for a picture," he had told her.

After blindly searching for hour Yusuke showed up, or at least she had hoped for Yusuke. In reality it was Kuwabara who had com to her aid.

"Just great, I was doing just fine not ever talking to you ever again," she sighed smacking her self on the forehead.

"I think the only reason you don't like me is because pipsqueak brainwashed you," Kuwabara threw out there as Rika gave him an interesting look.

"See the reason I hate you is because you think stupid. Anyways, did Koenma send you with a picture?" Rika asked hoping Koenma wasn't as dumb as he seemed.

"Nope," Kuwabara admitted smiling and waving to all the people passing by.

"Great, lets go see if he is at his house or at least see if there is a picture there," Rika decided grabbing Kuwabara's arm and dragged him towards Nigel's mansion of a house.

"Move it woman," some juvenile pushed through them, knocking Rika over, while he kept running.

"What the heck?" Kuwabara asked as he looked up to see what the boy was running from. "Rika we should run," he screamed turning on a heel and running with the rude boy.

Rika still lying on the ground wondered what he was talking about. She sat up and came face to face with a swarm of bees. Well not really face to face, but they were heading her way. Quickly she stood up and ran.

The bees quickly caught up with her and she had a good chance to look at them. They were huge and they weren't bees, THEY WERE HORNETS! Screaming, Rika sped up and noticed Kuwabara and the boy in front of her jump into a river.

As she reached the river she quickly followed suit and jumped in. She wasn't ready for the rush of water that almost seemed to swallow her. As quickly as she had jumped in she was soon pulled out by four hands.

"Where the bees?" she asked franticly once she was on dry land.

"They stopped chasing you a while ago," the rude young man told her.

"So are you telling me that I didn't need to get wet?" she shouted sitting up. She gave the boy and evil eye.

"Exactly," she said making the same face.

"Ugh," Rika sighed looking at Kuwabara who was giving her a weird smile. As you can imagine it must have looked a little creepy. "What is it?" she scowled not liking the smile he was giving off.

"Ask him his name," Kuwabara said smiling wider as his eyes squinted. He looked like he was going to break into a giggle fit.

"Okay. Young man what is your name?" Rika asked the boy looking confused.

"Nigel Kinger," he told her wondering what in the world was going on.

"Kuwabara I thought you said Koenma didn't show you a picture," Rika sneered as her eyes went red, and she looked as if she wanted to kill Kuwabara.

"Actually you only asked me if I had brought a picture," He said backing away from her slowly.

"Well at least you could have told me you knew what he looked like," Rika stood up and began to walk towards him as Kuwabara made a run for it and jumped back into the rushing river.

"Idiot," she sighed watching him almost drown in the water. "Yeah learn how to drown," she shouted at him.

"Anyways, how do you know me? Are you the one who is coming to take me away? I never thought my new guardian would be a hot, white, lady," Nigel smirked as Rika's jaw dropped.

"Well actually I am here to take you to your new guardian. How do you know so much?" she asked cocking one eyebrow.

"I'm not stupid you know. I heard the house keepers talking about it," he said sitting on the dirt.

"Well are you ready to go?" Rika asked walking closer to him and taking out the piece of paper which now had many numbers on it.

"Please take me," Nigel stood up and stuck out his hands.

"Then here we go," she said wondering how the house keepers knew, no one was supposed to know. She shrugged it off and grabbed his hands and they traveled to Genkai's house.

"So this is it? Some shrine in the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan? Oh well it's better than being back in Chad," Nigel said as Rika rolled her eyes.

"No wonder no one wants to get to know you, with that personality," she said as he turned to glare at her.

"Shut up," he yelled turning away from the house and down towards the city.

"No," Rika yelled also chasing after him. She knew he would have been sensitive about not having any friends, she soon regretted her comment. As she reached the bottom of the hill she noticed he had stopped. Rika ran up beside him and saw Yusuke and Asuya kissing right in front of the closed gate.

"Eww…," Rika said as Yusuke broke away and his face went red. Asuya just smiled at her. "Genkai was trusting you to not do exactly what you just did."

"I can't help it she is hott," Yusuke gave a devilish smile like he was about to grab Asuya's butt.

"Who's this?" Asuya asked walking away from Yusuke and to Nigel.

"I am Nigel, do you live here? Because if you do I think I can stay here too," he smiled as they looked at each other face to face.

"When I first brought you here Asuya you were an innocent, dumb girl; now you think you are a vixen. Yusuke what have you done to her?" Rika shouted pulling Nigel away from Asuya. "Come on."

INSIDE THE HOUSE Genkai studied Nigel up and down carefully. "You're going to be tough to train."

"Is it because of my skin?" Nigel pressed the issue on the old woman. He was upset that his father died causing him to wind up here. How was this old lady going to take care of him?

"No, skin color is of no importance to me. I said this because I can tell you are stubborn," she said closing one eye and discontinuing her studying.

"I am not stubborn," he announced loudly, only to be hit upside his head.

"You just proved my point; don't talk if it is going to prove me right. You will just feel embarrassed," she scowled before looking at Rika, Lash, Yaniki, Asuya, Hiei, Mace, Raga, Toby, and Yusuke.

"My pupils continue your chores, Yusuke to the back porch, Rika go fetch Kuwabara you left him in Africa, the rest go home. I have to that too much," Genkai shouted giving her commands as they all did as they were told. "Raga show Nigel what he must do," she shouted again as the front door shut.

"Yes ma'am," Raga answered walking up to Nigel. "Come with me and I will show you your room," she said as nicely as she could leading him to a room. "Those clothes over there are for your training and that wardrobe over there is full of school clothes."

"Who said I was going back to school?" he asked not happy with the idea.

"Genkai did, now come we are almost done cleaning then we can do whatever we feel like," she commanded as a vein popped out of her forehead. "Just so you know if you are this ignorant to me again or my sister I will have to kick your ass."

"Hmph," he said as they walked out of the room.

THE NEXT DAY AT school Nigel looked up at the large building. It was a lot cleaner than Chad.

"Are you coming?" Asuya asked as the other three walked into the building.

"Nope," he said blandly as he turned around and walked away.

"Can I go with you?" Asuya asked biting her lip as she ran to catch up with him.

"Yep, you sure can," he said smiling as they crossed the street and slowly the school vanished from their sight. "You know by coming with me you are making a pack with me."

"And what pack is that?" She looked at him surprised. Asuya noticed that he was digging in his pockets. After a while he pulled out a bunch of yen. "Where did you get that?"

"I stole it. Now the pack is that you can never go back to that shrine with that crud old hag," he said stopping in front of an apartment building.

"But…," she stuttered afraid of what was going to happen.

"Promise? You can even live here with me," he looked at her smiling.

"I promise," she agreed wondering why she had, but to her it seemed like this wasn't an idea that would last long. Surely they would be found. "Nigel how is this going to work? We are under age we can't get an apartment," Asuya asked still pondering how they were going to pull this off.

"Well you see my dad was the richest man in all of Africa, and he owns this apartment complex," Nigel scoffed throwing his rich card out.

"I see," Asuya smiled finally happy she had come along. 'I'm with a rich man, or at least I will be as soon as I get him to fall in love with me. Dark chocolate is my favorite anyways,' she thought devilishly to herself.

BACK AT GENKAI'S everybody was returning home from school. They had all noticed Asuya and Nigel's absence from school and wondered if they came home sick. As they walked through the door they met the worried faces of Koenma and Rika.

"What's wrong?" Yaniki asked walking across the room and standing next to Genkai.

"Nigel and Asuya have run away," Koenma almost shouted in frustration, but it came out like a mutter.

"Well then go get them and bring them back," Toby suggested walking across the room also.

"We can't," Rika said with a sad look on her face. She knew Nigel was a bad egg and he shouldn't have been brought to Japan.

"And why is that?" Toby asked with a new look of worry written on his face.

"If we bring them back against their will then they will resent us even more," Genkai told them the awful truth out loud.

"Asuya never resented this place, she loved it," Yaniki tried to reason.

"Yeah I thought so too, until Genkai brought forth this," Rika said handing Yaniki the book she held in her hands.

Yaniki opened and flipped through some pages, "It's a diary."

"Really? What does it say?" Toby asked as Raga turned and left the room, she apparently didn't care.

"Today was officially the fifth worse day of my life," Yaniki began to read the 5th excerpt from the journal, "I'm used to the work load, but school and training are just too much. Of course Yusuke and I do more kissing than training. I'm almost 18 I just want to be free and on my own. Bonnie is probably out in the world living, not being controlled more. Anyways journal I have to go to bed now it's 'BEDTIME'." Yaniki finished reading. "Who knew she was this unhappy?" Yaniki dropped the journal on the floor and kicked it. "Are we really that terrible of people that she hated it here?" Tears began to swell in her eyes.

"I guess so," Toby answered her question as he stared at the floor in wonderment.

"I hope they have fun living on their own," Koenma stated blankly staring into space as he stood up and started walking for the door. "I guess that's that, Rika I will have your next mission in the coming days. Good-bye all," Koenma said before leaving the house and going back to work in spirit world.

For the rest of the day everyone worked in silence as Rika sat on the front porch staring, while Genkai went to her forest to meditate. Rika thought that maybe in a few months she will go and visit them and see if they are okay.

"I sure hope they will be okay," Raga said as she cleaned the hallway floor. Deep down she really did care.

* * *

A/n: so now you know why Asuya isn't living with genkai in 'Love is Revenge' HHAHAHHAHHA this chapter was like 13 pages on paper. Anyways reveiw and tell me if im doing a good job explaining how everyone got to Genkai's. Peace out! 


	6. Chapter 6

**The story of Rika PART 1**

"What we need to do is get some sort of gadget that will let us search for them," a 17 year old boy with slicked back black hair said while talking to a big goofy looking orange headed man and another non-goofy looking red head. They were walking on their ways to school; soon the red head would leave them and travel right to his own school while the other two kept on straight to a different school.

"Do we have that kind of technology?" The goofy orange headed monster looking man asked.

"We must somewhere; it seems like something simple even if we don't already have an artifact like that made. Do we?" Yusuke asked the red head Kurama.

"I don't ever remember anything like that, but something might have come along that we haven't known about recently. Well good-bye." Kurama turned right and waved good-bye to the other boys. As Kurama started walking he noticed a figure in the shadows following him.

"Why do you stalk me like that? Just come walk beside me," Kurama said stopping and waiting for Hiei to jump out of the darkness.

"Well I have some news," Hiei said trying to get Kurama not to notice his little blushing as he landed feet first next to his friend.

"Is it exciting news? Or is it we have to go fight news?" Kurama pondered not wanting to miss yet another day of school.

"We have a new arrival, some guy from America. He got in some trouble and was sent over here," Hiei said not excited though it was in fact exciting news. "He doesn't go to school so he should be able to fight a few demons on his own while you are at school."

"Well that's good, what's his name?"

"I'm not sure Rieckey I think is what he said," Hiei struggled with the unfamiliar sounds.

"Uhm…that sure is unusual, so what does he look like?" Kurama asked hoping he would look like someone he could spot in a crowd.

"I don't know, but I gotta go you're almost to school," Hiei announced jumping back into the shadows as Kurama entered his schools court yard.

YUSUKE DEBATED GOING TO CLASS AS Kuwabara searched for his first hour books. Yusuke was leaning against a locker next to Kuwabara's when some girl he wasn't familiar with asked him to move out of her way.

"Oh sorry," He said moving out of her way so she could open her locker. He turned back to Kuwabara and began talking about not wanting to be there and how tired he was from the night before and the tough training Hiei and him had been doing together.

The girl of course eavesdropped in on their conversation, and like they had assumed she didn't know what they were talking about. She grabbed her book and then slammed her locker and began walking down the hallway. She watched as the boys both jumped at the sound of her closing locker. "Jeez," she heard Yusuke say under his breath.

A few minutes later the two headed for class slowly, but amazingly they got there just before the bell. The teacher looked at them and gave them a sly smile and was glad they were on time for once. The boys wandered on over to the girl they had seen earlier and took the two open seats next to her. She was busy talking to some other guys to the right of her. Obviously she was some popular girl, which could be why Yusuke never recognized her from before.

As soon as the teacher began speaking they stopped and paid attention to him, except Yusuke who was studying the girl.

"Class we have an exchange student in our class this year her name is Rika Gato and she travels here from America. So will everyone give her help if she needs it," the teacher announced proving to Yusuke that his first guess was way off. Rika stood up and bowed to the class like she had been taught to and then sat back down. She looked over at Yusuke and gave him a smile. The teacher announced to the class that it was a work day and that they could all talk quietly.

Yusuke instantly stood and walked towards the door when he heard the new girl ask Kuwabara where he was going. He turned around and walked back over to them, "Would you like to find out?" He asked her just out of nowhere.

"Sure, we won't get in trouble will we?" She gave him a quizzical look as if it was some sort of game.

"Who cares?" He said laughingly.

"True," She agreed and got up and walked with him out of the classroom and eventually the school.

"So you're willing to skip your first day of school, huh?" Yusuke asked as they began walking towards Kurama's school as he put his hands behind his head and smiled up at the sun.

"Well, I've never really enjoyed being at school, I've never really gone," She confessed looking around at the passing cars and people walking around and the drop out kids hanging out in the many video game arcades.

"Really? I thought you had to be a really good student to become an exchange student?" Yusuke took his hands off his head and stopped to look at her. She was staring in a store window at the pretty jewelry and dress. He walked over and looked in at the shiny pearl necklaces and stunning diamond earrings.

"You do, and you also have to have money." She said sounding sadly and continued walking down the street. Yusuke watched her; he had no idea where she was from or why she was pretending to be someone else. If she didn't have any money how did she get here? She was definitely American; it was a mystery.

He ran to catch up with her, "Where do you think your going? You don't know where I was headed."

"Well I assumed you wanted to go see someone from that school," she said awkwardly as her face blushed pink.

"Well actually I was but, how did you just assume that?"

"I'm a woman?" She stated bluntly before changing the subject. "So who are we going to see?"

"My friend Kurama, he doesn't need to be in class so we are going to pull him out for the rest of the day," Yusuke smiled at her like he was some sly guy. Quickly her faced twitched as if she had heard that name before; most people wouldn't of caught it but, Yusuke's eyes were trained. He figured it was just nothing and didn't ask her about it. The walk was silent the rest of the way.

"MR.MINAMINO, YOU GET TO LEAVE," Kurama's teacher told him as he hung up the classroom phone. Kurama stood up and left the class knowing exactly what he was pulled out of class for. 'Yusuke said he was going to be at school all day today. Oh well this will give us a chance to meet the new guy.' He thought as he reached the office and saw Yusuke and a girl he had never seen before standing outside waiting for him.

"Kurama this is Rika Gato. Rika this is Kurama Minamino," Yusuke introduced them to each other.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurama held out his hand to shake hers but she didn't do the same. "Okay." He said slowly taking away his hand.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke looked at her and she was making a disgusted face.

"I don't touch dirty animals," she said promptly before walking away.

"What? A dirty animal? The cleanest, handsomest man I know gets called a dirty animal by a girl he doesn't even know," Yusuke laughed trying not to fall on the ground. Kurama stood there wondering why she would say that to a person she doesn't even know. Unless she knew him somehow from somewhere, her name did sound familiar. Maybe at a party he had met her, or a few years ago somewhere, he didn't remember.

He began to run after her; he caught up to her quickly. "Excuse me but, do I know you?" He asked wanting to know what gave her the right to call him that.

"Yes you should now stop talking to me like we are friends, you screwed me over big time when you died," she yelled at him as teachers instantly came out to the hallway to see if everything was okay and when they saw it was they shut their doors and went back to teaching.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? And would you please not scream inside of the school?" He asked her one after another trying to escort her outside.

"Will you stop, if you don't remember me that's fine just don't talk to me I have some place to be," She screamed ripping her arm out of his hand and ran out.

"What the heck?" Yusuke still slightly laughing walked up to Kurama.

"Let's go to Koenma's and look her up," Kurama suggested as him and Yusuke headed out the door.

AT KOENMA'S THEY SAT at the data main base. They had looked her up and instantly Kurama recognized the picture of her. "She's the one that screwed me over, she's the one that told about me stealing the artifacts and almost got me killed!" Kurama almost shouted as the anger flared up in him, he wanted revenge, or at least Youko did.

"Whoa buddy, don't kill the girl, she's kinda cool," Yusuke tried calming him down as Koenma walked in the room.

Koenma studied the picture and information before saying, "How did you guys find out about your new team member?"

Both of the boys turned around and gave him a shocked look before Yusuke burst out laughing again. The fact that Kurama had to fight crime with a person he hated was pretty funny if you thought about it. As Yusuke slowly stopped laughing and wiped the tears out of his eyes Rika walked in.

"You," Kurama breathed harshly standing up out of his chair, his eyes glowing gold as Youko shown through him. He was about ready to slice her into pieces but he stopped him self, though the snarling look never left his face.

"Calm down, I know I did that to you but that was in the past. I'm willing to forget it," She took a step back and put her hands up in surrender.

"I'm sure you are," He growled through gritted teeth at her trying his best to hold himself back

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry I'm so sorry, just can I talk to you about it alone?" She whined moving closer to little Koenma as if he could protect her if he decided to come after her.

"You wanna talk to me about it?" His face went back to normal though he still looked pissed off. "Well I guess I have time right now," Kurama's green eyes finally came back and his smooth voice returned as he walked towards the door and motioned for Rika to follow him. Rika followed as they walked down the hallway and then finally out of the spirit realm. As they exited they were right in front of a house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"I don't know if I wanna talk to you alone without anyone around," she stated getting a little scared of what he might do with her.

"Do you know how stupid that sounded?" Kurama slightly laughed as they entered the house. "The owner is here but she's out in the woods with Hiei I guess. Just so you know too I am doing all I can to keep Youko inside I want talk to you not him, he could take it too far and then Koenma would kill me. Would you like anything? Sake?" He asked actually sounding nice.

"So I guess you're not mad at me for calling you a dirty animal then, huh?" She looked embarrassed for what she had done to him earlier even though she knew it was Kurama and not Youko. "I'm really sorry about that too, I'm actually really sorry about everything, like the stuff back then. I guess it was just like cat and fox instincts."

"So you don't want anything you just want to get right to it? Well let's sit at the table then," He interrupted her and walked with her over to the table and sat on opposite sides and he motioned for her to continue.

"Well I guess okay I was extremely mad that you had stolen it before I could, and that you weren't willing to let me steal it with you. Cats are just as sly as foxes you know." She paused and looked at him square in the eye and then at her hands.

"Is that it?" He looked at her and tried to get her eyes to come a focus back on his. While she was talking he had noticed something unfamiliar about her eyes. Just didn't look up but shook her head no. "Well then continue," he offered.

"I can't say it to you, I want to see Youko all of him," she looked back up demandingly and Kurama saw it. Her eyes were changing colors, before they had been a rusty blue and now they were slowly going a bright blue. He was enchanted and was not paying any attention to her as if he totally forgotten what she had demanded of him. Rika gave him a questioning look as one of her eyebrows arched up. She asked him again but he never flinched. He was entrapped watching as the bright blue slowly seeped from out of the brown's cracks.

"Jerk," she screamed standing up and walking away. Kurama snapped out of the trance and shook his head. He rubbed his eyes astonished that something like that could happen. He attempted to reach Youko but he had gone completely and not even a hint of him left. It was just Kurama alone in his own body. He stood too and walked to where she was in the living room area she laid on the couch and looked around.

"I'm sorry I was watching your eyes," he confessed standing behind the couch looking at her. "Youko's gone so I'm afraid you can't talk to him but, you can still tell me I'll listen and tell him later," he said leaning over and resting his elbows on the back of the couch.

"Where did he go? I guess never mind it doesn't matter anymore. But is he still mad at me?" She looked up at him with a blank face.

"I don't think he is anymore but you never know," he smiled at her.

"You know what?" She eyed him smiling back up at him.

"What?"

"You're kinda cute," she said telling him the same thing he hears all the time all day.

"Yep, I get that a lot," he sighed knowing his chances of just being a team mate were demolished.

"You do? I mean your attractive but not that attractive; I guess your just not my type. I go out with Yusuke before you," she tried saying trying to tell him that she didn't mean really anything by telling him that.

"Oh, well that's good then. I really just wanted to be friends and not have to worry about you trying to trap me," he laughed extremely relieved. Rika laughed too though a little embarrassed for admitting she liked Yusuke.

"Awe, I don't think I've ever heard that one," she giggled more and sat up and motioned for him to join her on the couch. He did and she turned sideways on the couch and crossed her legs 'Native American style'. "So whose house is this? Cuz if the owner doesn't return I might just have to live here," she told him looking around the room thinking of brilliant ideas she could do to make the house look more livable.

"Well actually someone does and she'll be back soon bu-,"

"A she lives here? No way," Rika cut him off mid-sentence with a surprised expression on her face. There was no way in hell a woman lived here; it was decorated like a man would decorate a house, ugly.

"Yes, but as I was saying I'm sure she wouldn't mind letting you live here, she always needs more help around the house," he said just basically offering her a place to live without asking the owner.

Rika sat and pondered for a few and then asked, "Does anyone else live here?"

"Yeah I think Hiei lives here, or at least I think every time I come by here he's here," Kurama shrugged unsure where his best friend actually lived.

"Oh Hiei I haven't seen him in forever," she gasped getting excited though she held back the urge to jump up and down on the couch, "I wanna live here too."

Kurama was almost scared of this never before had he seen such a sensible looking and talking person act this way. 'Oh the things sugar does to a person,' he thought to himself watching Rika slowly return to normal though she still had a big smile on her face.

Just as this was happening the front door opened and in came Genkai and Hiei they both looked dirty and worn out. A hard day of work can really tucker out someone real fast.

"Good afternoon, Kurama are you using my house as a place to bring your girlfriends now?" Genkai insulted giving an evil eye to Rika.

"No, I'm not his girlfriend I'm a new team mate," she said trying not to smile and get on her bad side. She seemed like the type of person who didn't appreciate bounciness.

"You're the new team mate I thought it was a boy," Hiei stated trying to keep back the blush of humiliation.

"Well its me; aren't you excited?" She asked Hiei as he rolled his eyes. "Whatever then; anyways my name is Rika Gato or my other form is The Legendary Rika Gato." Rika introduced herself walking up to Genkai and bowing politely.

"Well nice to meet you," Genkai smirked starting to like the girl. She had manners, which was a change from the rowdy boys she was always around. "I'm glad to have another girl on board, Kurama can pass as a girl for awhile but eventually it gets boring," Genkai laughed at Kurama's girl ness.

Rika looked back at Kurama and gave a little laugh and sent him a mental message, 'That's why you're not my type'.

"I'm not gay," he said out loud trying to defend him self.

"Mmhmm," Rika giggled with Genkai as Hiei just walked out of the room. "Anyways Master Genkai I have a question for you," Rika tried changing the subject.

"And what's that dear," she turned her attention back to the new girl.

"I was wondering if you had anymore room here and maybe if you didn't mind I could live here and help out around the house as payment," Rika asked sincerely trying not to sound too whiny.

"Well I don't have any problem with that at all as long as you promise to obey me."

"I promise," Rika gave her word.

* * *

Sorry it took long I'm a bad girl. Spank me in your mind, I'll feel it. Though now I've gotten back into the grove of things I will more than likely be done with this story soon I got about like 3 more chapters or so. Rika is a big character so I just want like a big background story on her. Okay lattes 


	7. Chapter 7

**The story of Lash**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but the rest I do.

Rika walked through the hallways of Lash's school with her. They had been talking about Nigel and Asuya and unfortunately there was bad news. Rika was upset when she first hear about the two running away together. Then she wasn't surprised when she saw them at Lash's school holding hands in the hallway and all over each other. Now though she was worried, there had been a rumor going around that Lash was pregnant and Nigel might not be the father.

Lash had just heard the news that morning in first hour and was dying all day to tell her best friend Rika. When she told Rika the news her sudden bouncy mood changed instantly to troubled and slight depression. They wanted to make a plan to go and visit them at the apartment, though they were afraid that they wouldn't talk to them so they decided against it.

Now as they walked out of the school at the end of the day they saw the bright sun, almost instantly their mood lightened as they headed to Rika's apartment. As they walked the now extremely busy streets of Tokyo they changed their topic to the next person to be added to Genkai's already full crew. During this conversation Lash's cell phone rang and they both sighed when they saw it was her mother.

Lash picked up the phone and began listening to her mother yell at her once again. "Mom I told you I was going to Rika's apartment today. I promise I will be back at 5:30," she tried reasoning with an unreasonable person.

"Lash just telling me your are going over there is not enough you need to ask me. Also your not allowed over there bad things happen at that house, I don't like you hanging around a bunch of 20 year olds. They can drink and do whatever they want but you are not to be involved in any of it," Her mom rambled and yelled into the cell phone at her daughter while Lash just stood there and rolled her eyes and made a blah blah blah mouth with her hand. Rika giggled, Lash hated her mom and pretty much so did every body else.

"Mom I'll be okay I promise to call you if anything like ever happens and you can come take me away to a shrine to be a monk or something," Lash said cutting off her mother before saying goodbye and hanging up the phone. "Geez," Lash and Rika said at the same time as they reached Rika's apartment.

"Hello girls," Kurama welcomed them as they came through the door.

"Hey hon, do we have any alcohol? Lash's mom says she wants her to live life to its fullest and get drunk and go to school with a massive hangover tomorrow," Rika teased as Lash laughed and Kurama looked at her like she was a crazed woman.

"That better be a joke," Kurama said smiling, "We don't carry alcohol sorry your going to have to go somewhere else for that." Kurama laughed joking around with them. "I do have some X in the bedroom though."

Rika and Lash laughed along with Kurama as the two girls went into the kitchen to grab a light snack. Kurama wondered off somewhere to do silly little things elsewhere. Rika grabbed 2 apples out of the refrigerator and handed one to Lash. There moods had both gone back down and they were both thinking about Nigel and Asuya. They walked back into the living room and sat on the couch thinking as Kurama came back and started taking out the trash.

"What's wrong with you girls?" He asked abandoning his trash can and walking over to the girls who both looked like they were going to break out into tears. Lash started to tell Kurama the story and slowly his good mood faded as well. As Lash got done telling the story their big screen television turned on and toddler Koenma showed up.

"I see you all heard about Asuya and Nigel?" He gave them all a solemn look and you could tell he was upset too. "That's not what I came to tell you though. Rika I came to tell you the next and last person you need to gather up for Genkai's student." He announced his sad attitude stayed the same. He looked down for a second before looking back up and sighing. "I guess you don't really have to I can just do it right now," he sighed again and looked back down and paused. Rika looked confused as to what he was talking about he would just do it. Then all of a sudden she got a thought, maybe it was Lash. "Lash you are the last member," Koemna declared not looking back up before the screen went black again.

Rika looked at Lash who seemed mortified. Usually it was a good thing but, she had been around the whole time and she's the last one to train with Genkai. She also didn't like the fact that they thought she had a bad home life, sure her mom was crazy but she loved her and knew she was looking out for her. Then another scary thought crossed into her mind her mom wouldn't want anything to do with her fighting, or living at some shrine with an old lady and a bunch of teenagers. Lash took a big gulp and stood up with the shocked look still on her face.

"I got to get home now," she said taking her leave of the apartment and walked straight home with her face never changing.

When she got home she headed for her room but her mother stopped her. She looked at her mother. Her mom was tall, slim, and beautiful, she had sharp facial features and long blonde hair to top it all off. Though her mother sometimes acted crazy she was no dumb blonde. Lash looked up to her mother, she didn't have the same striking beauty, she had inherited most of her characteristics from her dead father, the only thing that people noticed about the two of them was the same long, thick, full, blonde hair that ran to the middle of both of their backs. Her mom was also a very successful vice president of the top gaming company of the world, she was famous.

"Your home early," her mother said calm and collective, she had been drinking away the stresses of work it was visible. Her mother also had a drinking problem that is what mostly contributed to her trying to keep Lash on the straight and narrow. Even though she had been successful for a long time her mother hadn't started drinking until her dad had died about 8 years ago now due to a factory fire that trapped him inside.

"Yeah I was tired and I have some homework to do so I just thought I'd come home early," she sighed looking very down and sad.

"Okay sweetie," her mother shooed her away with her hand and turned and headed to the living room to watch some television.

Lash shut the door to her room and ran and jump stomach first on her bed. What was she going to do? How was this going to work? Why did this wonderful thing seem like such a disaster? The overwhelming thoughts took control over her and she began to sob. After a good 20 minutes of crying she began to take hold of her self again.

"Honey can I come in?" Her mother asked softly rapping on the door.

"Sure," she said knowing if she had said 'no' her mother would have entered anyway. She looked up from her pillow she had clenched in her hand and rolled over on her back to make room for her mom to sit on the bed. Now was as good of time to tell her.

"What's wrong with you?" Her mother asked almost mean like as she sat next to Lash.

"Well I have to tell you something," she confessed. "Would you like to know who those people are that I hang out with?" Her mother nodded her head. "Well they are the protectors of Japan, they fight away evil and protect us human's," she started when her mother jump in.

"You know the guardians of the land and afterlife?" Her mother looked at her surprised and Lash looked just as surprised that her mother had actually heard of these types of people.

"Yeah and right now they are gather new recruits and today I was picked as the last one," she tightened her face prepared for a good yelling or lecture about fighting, especially demons and how dangerous it is, and how she had been lying to her mother about a million things since she's come in contact with these people. Though the yelling never came Lash opened her eyes and her mother stood up and stared at her. Her mother looked at Lash for a few moments more before slapping Lash across the face. She grabbed Lash's hair and dragged her off the bed. All the while screaming "How can you do this to me, I've given you everything and now you want to leave me like your bastard father?" Her mothers rage continued as she threw her against the wall. Lash was defenseless her back was stinging with pain and her breath had left her. Her mother walked sternly up to her and spit on her in disgrace, "Go ahead go, but look at you, you can't even defend yourself against your mother." She walked out of the room as Lash began to cry again and fell sideways on the floor.

Lash had finally gotten her breathing back under control when Rika came in through the window. "Lash what happened?" She ran over to her and checked to make sure she didn't see any visible injuries. Visibly she looked alright and her pulse was still there and Rika could hear and see her breathing but she wasn't saying anything. "Come on I'm getting you out of here," Rika moved to pick Lash up but she moved.

"I can't do this," Lash sniffled and began to lightly cry again.

"What do you mean? Of course you can do this, you can live at Genkai's with everyone," Rika reasoned and tried to reach for her again but Lash sat up.

"I can not leave my mom like this, she will be all alone," Lash cried leaning on Rika's shoulder letting Rika hug her and comb her fingers through her hair.

"Lash we can figure something out, I'll go talk to her if you would like. You don't have to live with Genkai to train with her," Rika said rocking back and forth as Lash slowly stopped crying.

"Would you please?" Lash looked at her best friend wondering how she ever got lucky enough to befriending her. Rika shook her head yes and got up to go talk to her mother. Lash was worried that her mother would freak out on Rika too and hurt her as well. A few seconds later Rika came running back in the room.

"Call 911 we need an ambulance," she frantically shouted throwing the phone at Lash and running back out of the room. Lash caught the phone and stood up and followed Rika into the living room.

As Lash walked in she immediately went into shock, her mother was laying on the floor. A bottle of Sherry lay next to her hand and her face was lying in a pool of her own vomit. Rika was trying to move her mother out of the nasty mess and over to an open area. She yelled at Lash to call an ambulance again and began checking her mother for a pulse and to see if she was breathing. Lash called 911 and they told her an ambulance would arrive shortly, which it did and the men came in a whisked her mother away on a stretcher and trying to revitalize her. She had been breathing but shallowly as they took her mother away Lash and Rika just watched, Lash wanted to go with her but the police had arrived and they needed to talk to them.

After talking to the police Yusuke and Kurama showed up and watched the investigators and police take pictures. Lash began to cry again though she didn't have very many tears left to cry. Yusuke went up and hugged her while Kurama went straight to Rika who seemed to look as if her world was falling into a dark hole. She felt extremely bad for Lash and did her best to try to save her mother but she wasn't sure if what she did would have been enough to save her life. Kurama suggested they all go to the hospital to see what had happened to Lash's mother. Lash nodded and they all walked to Kurama's car and soon after ended up in the hospital.

They stayed up most of the night waiting for someone to tell them that Lash's mother was alright and she just had a case of the flu. No one came for hours and they were starting to get worried, but finally a nurse came out walked over to them.

"Are you here for Mrs. Whisked?" She asked looking at her clipboard and then back at them.

"Yes, what happened?" Yusuke asked jumping right to the point, he had Lash's head resting on his shoulder; she still seemed out of it.

"Well she's had a bad case of alcohol poisoning but we pumped her stomach and she stood be fine, if her daughter would like to go see her she can, though I'm afraid she's the only one," the nurse gave them an apologetic look and then asked for the daughter to follow her.

Lash stood up and looked at her friends she had a deep frown on her face and Rika promised they would be there to take her to their apartment when she was done. Knowing that her friends would be at her side she turned and followed the nurse out of the waiting room and in to see her mother.

Lash walked in and saw her mother on a breathing machine and fast asleep. She walked up and grabbed her mother's hand. She looked at her mother with a sad face but was unable to cry, she had to be strong. 'Is this why they picked me? They knew my mother was an unfit person and would soon pass away?' She thought as she watched her sleeping mother lie as if she were dead. Lash sat there for a few more minutes then decided it was time to leave, she wanted to stay by her mother's side all night, but she had school in the morning and her mother would be very upset if she missed a day because of her.

When she entered back into the waiting room her friends were all talking silently, but when they saw her they stopped.

"Are you ready to leave?" Rika stood up and walked over to her giving her a hug. Lash looked her right in the eye when they pulled away and nodded.

They left that night and returned to Rika and Kurama's apartment where Yusuke also spent the night.

The next morning Yusuke tried to convince Lash to stay there and rest a little and not go to school. But Lash felt like she had a duty to go so she got dressed in some of Rika's clothes and sat down to eat some breakfast.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rika walked in after just waking up. She yawned and sat next to her at the table where Lash was eating breakfast.

"She's going to school," Yusuke said sitting across the table, he knew Rika would not allow this.

"What are you going to do? Lock me in Mace's room?" Lash said mockingly as she eyed Rika while taking a bite of her cereal.

"I could," Rika laughed standing up ready to move Lash into Mace's room.

"You can't do that he's asleep in there. Why can't I just go to school," She yelled as Rika picking her up out her seat and dropped her on the ground. Lash reached for the kitchen table leg and held on for dear life.

"Yusuke help me!" Rika shouted pulling on Lashes legs, Yusuke instantly stood up and grabbed one of Lash's legs while Rika pulled on the other.

"LET GO, LET GO OF ME!" Lash shouted trying to kick them off of her. Eventually Yusuke let go and ran up to her fingers and pried them from the table leg. He grabbed her from the front but she flipped and tried to do an alligator death roll. However, when she flipped they had her at the arms and her legs and she was dangling above the ground unable to do anything. Now she was in the perfect position to just carry, so they started walking and Lash tried wiggling free with all her might but she was too weak and eventually she was tossed into the room and Rika magically locked the door from the outside. Lash ran to the door and instantly began pounding on it and screaming to let her out.

"Shut up," Yaniki's voice came from Mace's bed. She had slept over and no one had noticed, she obviously was trying to skip school.

"Yaniki, Rika locked us in here," She looked over at Yaniki who was now sitting up in the bed.

"What do you mean?" She said groggily before yawning and stretching her arms.

"Rika locked the door from the outside, and we can't get out," Lash said frantically as Yaniki realized what she was saying and ran over to the door.

"Let me out at least she can stay in but I gotta PEE!" Yaniki screamed as loud as she could and began kicking and punching the door.

Rika and Yusuke stood outside the door laughing at the 2 little trapped bugs inside. Kurama came from his and Rika's room and walked towards them with a questionable look on his face. "What are you two doing?" He asked listening to Lash and Yaniki inside.

"I swear to God if you don't let me out next time I have to pee I'm going in your underwear drawer," Yaniki shouted almost screeching she really had to go.

"Lash decided she was going to school so we stopped her, and Yaniki spent the night without telling us so I'm punishing her," Rika said giving Kurama a big smile. Kurama looked over at Yusuke. "I just think it's hilarious," Yusuke laughed.

* * *

A/N: Well I guess I'm gonna have to do this in 2 parts because this chapter is way too long. So next up will be Rika's story part 2 and then Lash part 2 and then Rika part 3 if I need it. And I think I will be done. My next story I'm planning is a more in depth story of Asuya and Nigel. 


	8. Chapter 8

**The story of Nigel and Asuya**

Disclaimer: I make reference to Genkai and Kurama but everything else in this story is my idea.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Nigel asked as he came in from outside with a bag of groceries in his hand. Asuya was sitting on the couch in the dark just staring into space. Nigel set his bag on the table and turned the light on. He unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and placed it on the coat rack.

"Nothing," Asuya mumbled never blinking or moving.

"Well there has to be something if you are just sitting in the living room staring into space," he laughed a little taking his gloves off and putting them in his pocket then he took his coat off and set it on the rack with his scarf.

"Well there is but I really don't want to tell you," She said closing her eyes and sticking up her nose.

"Well I guess if you don't want to tell me I won't make you," he smiled taking the bag of groceries into the kitchen and started putting them away.

"You really don't want to know?" Asuya asked as she stood up and walked to the kitchen. She leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed watching him.

"Is it something I should know?" He stopped unpacking and looked at her. His Africa features stared at her intently.

"Well ya but I don't know how to tell you," She looked down but she could still feel his eyes burning through her. She felt her eyes warm up but she held it back. She felt so stupid having to tell him that he was going to be a father. What if he wanted her to get an abortion, could she go through with it? Did she really want to have a baby at such a young age?

"What is it?" He said harshly ready to lash out. He figured she was going to leave him; after all he gave to her.

"We have a problem in a certain area," she choked out holding back more wanting to look brave. He didn't say anything but his face became less concentrated when she said "We". "I think I might be pregnant," she spat out looking up to see his reaction. He looked sad almost hurt. He looked down as if he had just been defeated in some sort of battle. They had big problems now.

ASUYA LAID IN BED ON THE phone talking to her friend. Nigel was at work and she hadn't had a job since the whole ordeal about 5 months ago so she just sat at home.

"So he didn't freak out?" Her friend said over the phone. Asuya turned over on her back and looked up at the ceiling. Of course she had told her friends before she told Nigel.

After she had told him the night before and he didn't freak out like everyone thought he would.

"Yeah, he just said 'oh' and finished what he was doing and we didn't talk for the rest of the night. We even went to bed early!" Asuya exclaimed remembering the way he was reacting the night before.

"I wonder what he is going to make you do. What if he wants it aborted? Would you do that for him?" Her friend realized over the phone as the line went silent.

"I don't know," Asuya said as she heard a knock on the front door. "I gotta go though there is someone at the door."

"OK, well call me later hun," her girlfriend said before hanging up the phone. Asuya set the phone down on the bed and slowly sat up. She felt a small head rush but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She walked to the door, "Who is it," she called out but no one answered. She looked out the peep whole and didn't see anyone.

She opened the door and looked around, no one was there. "That's strange," she whispered shutting the door and walking back inside. She was kinda mad that who ever had ding dong ditched her made her get off the phone with her friend. She decided against calling her back and wanted to take a shower instead.

NIGEL SLOWLY WALKED HOME staring at his cell phone. He wanted to go home for lunch to day and maybe he would say something to Asuya and maybe he wouldn't. He really didn't know what to think, he felt bad that he didn't say anything but, what could he of said? He flipped his cell phone over in his hand pretending to study it as he walked. He opened it and speed dialed their apartment.

The phone rang for a few seconds before Asuya picked up, "Hey sweetie," she answered in a bored tone.

"Hey have you eaten lunch yet?" He asked trying to sound calm and collected.

"No, I just got done taking a bath," she said in the same droned voice.

"K, well I will pick something up. Are you in the mood for something particular?" He stopped walking and looked up at the vast fast food and nice and okay restaurants. He felt his stomach growl as he looked at the Coney Island.

"Well, I do have an overwhelming craving for some hot dogs," she said reading his mind or his stomach.

"I was thinking the same thing," he smiled saying good bye and hanging up his phone. 'That wasn't weird,' he thought and he slipped his phone back into his pocket and walked over the Coney Island.

After Nigel received their food he started thinking non-stop about the baby again. Was it really his? Were they not safe? Should they abort it? Should he leave Asuya if it isn't his? Should he even ask her if there was any possible reason it wouldn't his? WHAT WAS HE TO DO? Did they have enough money? Who could they go to for help?

As he approached their apartment building he saw a man sitting in his car with it running. He didn't really think anything of it besides he was waiting to pick some one up for work. He thought about knocking on the window and saying 'Hi' but his mind was focused on other things. He glances at the man in the truck and his heart beat began to rise.

The man's face looked like it had been melted off and the hair on top of his head was in patches. Nigel tried not to act like he noticed and smile and waved to the man. The man waved back so Nigel knew he was fine. Nigel continued walking and got on the elevator. He pushed the button to floor 3 and then waited. He was alone on the elevator and was a little creeped out by the guy he had just seen. 'I wonder what his story is,' he asked himself.

He got off on floor 3 and continued to the apartment door. When he reached it he saw a metal baseball bat laying on the ground. He bent over and picked it up, "There aren't any kids in this whole apartment building. How did it end up here?" He propped the bat against the wall and opened the door. Asuya was folding laundry on the kitchen table and smiled when he came in.

Asuya hoped that now he would actually talk to her about something, she didn't care if it was about their issue she just wanted him to talk.

"Do you know why there is a baseball bat outside our door?" He asked her taking his shoes off.

"No, but someone did knock on the door and run away earlier," she said stopping her folding and grabbing the food out of Nigel's hands. Nigel took his coat off and helped Asuya clear the table of clothes.

"That's strange, I saw a weird man outside just sitting in a truck," Nigel told her sitting down at the table and separating the food. "His face was like melted off and he had like bits of hair on his head."

"Creepy," is all Asuya said taking a bite of her Coney dog. "This is so good," she smiled with chili on her face. Nigel laughed a little as she wiped it off with the back of her hand.

"So I really don't know what to do," Nigel said talking to her about the baby for the first time.

"I don't either, I made a doctor's appointment for later today but we don't really have the money," Asuya told him as she finished off her last hot dog and started to work on her drink.

"Do you think Genkai could help us; or Rika even?" Nigel was brain storming possibilities.

"I don't know we did run away from them, they might think we are just using them," Asuya said as Nigel got up and threw away all the wrappers. "You going back to work?"

"Yeah," he said kissing her and then putting his coat on, "If you need anything don't be afraid to call me at work," he said on his way out the door. Asuya smiled to herself getting up and clearing the table off more before finishing the laundry and leaving for her doctor's appointment.

AS NIGEL CAME HOME FROM work a few hours later he saw the same man waiting outside, this time he was leaning against his red trunk filing his nails. The man watched Nigel as he came closer.

"I'm sorry I can't help but notice you waiting here for something, do you need help?" Nigel offered politely with a slight chill running down his spine.

"If I was I wouldn't take any help from you Nigga," the man said in almost a chuckled.

"Excuse me," Nigel quickly became defensive. He had never really been discriminated against in Japan; when ever he traveled to America as a younger kid he noticed it but never in Japan.

"You heard me Nigga, you gonna come shot me like the gangsta you think you are?" The man insulted pushing off from his truck and standing on both feet ready to fight him.

Nigel rolled his eyes, "Do you think I'm gonna pop a cap in yo ass now?" He talked using the stereotype he assumed this man was making fun of him. "Well I may be black but I'm not going to hurt you, In fact I'm leaving and going home."

"Your hunny ain't home," the man snicker throwing his paper nail filer to the ground. Nigel knew then something was wrong, he turned with his back to the man and sped walked into the front foyer. He walked up to the main desk and told them not to let the man that is outside in and to call the cops to get rid of him.

Then he continued to go to his apartment, feeling much safer in the comfort of the elevator. He got off and looked around the coast was clear, 'why am I searching for him he can't get in here,' he thought as he laughed to himself. He continued to his apartment and went inside immediately he turned the lights on and he called for Asuya, but she didn't answer. He took his coat off and then began to look for some sort of note, there was none. He began to search the table which was full of mail and suddenly he noticed something was wrong. He looked over by the door, the bat was gone. He turned around and didn't see anything. When his phone rang, he was a little scared to pick it up but thought it could be Asuya calling to tell him her appointment ran late.

He picked it up, "Hello."

"Hello Mr. I looked outside and I didn't see the man you were speaking of so I didn't call the cops is that okay?"

"You mean you didn't see the guy with the burned up face or a red truck," Nigel spoke calm even though his heart was racing.

"Well there is a red truck out there," the person at the front desk told him.

"Well then he is still out there so call the cops," Nigel yelled knowing that wherever that man was he was watching Nigel.

"Sir, also Asuya called a few minutes ago and wanted me to tell you that she lost the baby and she will be home after the procedure in an hour or so," he said in a low sympathetic voice. "I'm sorry." He said hanging up the phone.

Nigel was stunned he had just found out and at work was starting to feel okay about having a baby. He was sure it was his, and knew they could some how scrounge up money. Nigel finally hung up the phone; he wasn't focused on the crazy guy anymore.

"I'm sorry Nigga, that must be heart racking knowing that the only child you would ever have is now gone," came the man's voice from the living room window. Nigel's eyes went wide open as he spun around to see the melted faced man standing there with the bat in his hand. Nigel immediately reached behind him to grab the phone but the man ran at him and slammed him in the head with the baseball bat knocking him unconscious.

WHEN ASUYA RETURNED HOME LATER that night she was surprised to see the police and ambulance surrounding the building. She watched in horror as she saw them carrying a body bag out to the ambulance. She looked over to Rika who had taken her to the doctors. Rika only agreed to this under the circumstances she not tell Koenma she helped them.

"Some one died," Rika said pulling her car into the nearest parking spot. Asuya quickly leapt out of the car and looked around for Nigel. "Whoa, honey you shouldn't be moving so fast right now. Nigel is probably up in your apartment waiting to tell you about what happened." Rika got out of the car and ran to help escort Asuya inside. They walked past all the mess and didn't ask any questions.

Asuya remembered Nigel telling her about that creepy guy; maybe someone killed him for being creepy. They finally got off the elevator at their floor and saw more cops and medical workers and press and tenants all standing outside of her door. She had a gut retching feeling and froze. Rika tried to push her along but she refused to move.

"Are you Asuya?" A police officer asked as she approached them. Asuya nodded her head knowing that the body bag had Nigel in it. Tears began to stream down her face she had lost the baby and Nigel with in the same day. She fell to the ground paralyzed and some medics ran over to her.

"Are you her friend?" The police officer looked at Rika.

"No not really more like an acquaintance. Can you tell me what happened?" Rika knew the medics would take care of Asuya as the put her on a stretcher.

"Well we aren't sure but we got a call about 2 hours ago that there was a man insulting a Mr. Nigel and that we should come check it out. When we got here we saw a ladder leading up to his room and when we came to investigate we found him dead, beaten by a baseball bat. We are assuming it was the man we originally came to see about." The police told her everything he was allowed to. Rika put her head down no longer mad at Nigel for leaving though she wished he hadn't; maybe he would have still been alive.

"Do you know anything about Nigel or the man that could help us?" The police investigator asked her.

"The only thing I know is I brought him to Japan only about 8 months ago and I haven't really talked to him since," she told the cop turning and walking out to her car. She saw Asuya crying outside the ambulance looking in as they were getting identification. Rika felt depressed as she drove home that night. What would she do if she came home one night and found Kurama dead? She began to cry just thinking about all the horrible things that were going on at the moment.

Lash's mom was still in the hospital and agreed to have Lash train with them but, Lash never left the hospital. She hadn't seen her in about 2 weeks, and every time she would go to the hospital they wouldn't let her in the room. Genkai was mad at her so she hadn't visited over there in a while. Now Asuya had lost her baby and Nigel, it was a horribly sad world.

Rika turned on her windshield wipers as it began to sprinkle, it was a creepy night. She stopped at a stop light and looked around she saw a gas station at her right. There was a man leaning against the gas price sign, it was dark all he could see was his figure as the light turned green and she continued home.

* * *

Talk about creepy, just to let everyone know I am very proud of myself for this brillant writing, The story of Rika part 2 is in the works and half done, then The story of Lash part 2 maybe and then the final installment of Rika and I'm done hopefully, this has been dragged out way longer than I assumed it would of been. 


	9. Chapter 9

**The story of Rika part 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH

* * *

After a month Rika was ready to go and fight some demons or something. She spent all her time beating up Yusuke and cleaning. Koenma hadn't sent her on mission with the rest of the guys yet, she was like a sitting duck. At the moment everyone was getting ready to leave for the Dark World Tournament and Rika wasn't going. She was to sit at home by herself with nothing to do but clean and spar with the bear in Genkai's woods. Genkai was leaving too though she wasn't allowed to tell anyone.

Rika waved good bye and wished the boys good luck and watched them walk to there desired destination. She watched as Genkai went back into the house and then showed back up a few seconds later with a wrap around her face and a new outfit on. "Bye," Rika said as Genkai sped off into the distance. Rika sighed and went back inside. What was she to do for the next month or so?

She plopped down on the couch in the living room and started at the coffee table. On the table laid Kurama's seeds. "He's gonna need those," she said sitting up and sweeping them from the table and into her hand. She got off the couch and started to run out the door. After she got down the main city she stopped to take a deep breath. 'Why am I running? If I get there at the right time I will just have to go to take them to him and maybe they will let me stay so I am not stuck in this friggin' shire by myself forever.' She thought staring to walk again but more slowly.

When she reached the point just as she had wanted the boat had already left. She reached into her pocket and got her walkie talkie cover-up. She dialed Botan and suddenly her face came up. "I need a ride to the tournament I have Kurama's seeds," she told Botan who nodded and then hung up. A few moments later Botan came flying in on her broomstick and Rika hopped on. "Is there a reason you're not talking?" Rika asked Botan as they flew to the island.

"No I'm just worried for the boy's," she said and just like that they landed on the Tournament Island. "Go find them I'll see you later," Botan sped off immediately after Rika jumped off.

Rika looked around in the mass of people and could barely see. There was people and demons of all shapes and sizes and Rika being a 5 ft young girl got bumped into and squished as she walked to the nearest hotel. When she reached the hotel it was as crowed if not more crowed outside. She found her way to the service desk and asked where Team Urameshi's room was. The man told her and she made her way to the elevator. It took her about an hour to finally get on the elevator and another hour to find the right floor. She wanted to take the stairs but those were just as crowded and decided either way it was going to take her 2 hours.

Rika knocked on the door and the mystery fighter (Genkai) answered. "What are you doing here," she sneered ushering Rika in the room.

"Kurama forgot his seeds and by the time I got to the meeting spot the boat was way gone," Rika announced as Kurama walked into the room. "I got your seeds."

Kurama looked over to her, "That's where I left them, thank you so much," he thanked smiling and taking them from Rika.

"You have to leave," Genkai told her grabbing her arm and twisting her back to attention.

"Why? Why can't I stay?" Rika whined almost pleadingly. Kurama put his seeds in his hair seeming as if he wasn't paying attention but, he was.

"Because you are going to mess everything up like you always do," Genkai whispered not wanting Rika to blow her cover.

"GENKAI!!!" Rika whined loudly before getting smacked across the face. Kurama's head snapped in their direction.

"You Idiot," Genkai kept on smacking Rika.

"I won't tell," Kurama smiled, "I knew it was you anyways, but don't worry the other guys don't."

"Thank you Kurama," Genkai said before looking back at Rika who was holding her red face. "Now you must leave before you end up telling the other guys, I don't even want them to know you were here." Genkai shoved Rika out the door and then sighed, luckily the rest of the boys had gone to check the place and out and grab a bite to eat.

Rika folded her arms and pouted, her plan didn't work out very well. Now how was she supposed to get home? She tried contacting Botan and when she finally got a hold of her Botan refused to give her a ride home. Rika stood outside the door for about a few more moments when she heard the door starting to crick open. Quickly she ran and hid in the closest cubby, she watched as Genkai left and got on the elevator.

When the coast was clear Rika ran to the hotel room and knocked on the door. Kurama opened the door and didn't seem surprised at all.

"You have to hide me from Genkai until I can get a ride home," She pleaded rushing inside. Kurama was silent but he watched her as she franticly jumped and ran around the living room and kitchen looking for some place to hide.

"Why do you always cause chaos? Do you like it?" Kurama asked her walking over to his bedroom door and ushering her inside. "You can stay in here and I will bring you food but you have to promise to be quite. If anyone finds out I'm hiding you in here I'm history," Kurama whispered hearing everyone else return. The smell of food filled the room as the boys called for Kurama. "I'm coming," he shouted back to them. Rika smiled and sat down on the bed as Kurama smiled back and left shutting the door tightly behind him. Rika listened to the boys talk about the match they had in 2 days and about the mystery fighter. After a while she began to get very bored and sleepy so she tucked herself into bed.

At about 11 Kurama came in the room and Rika woke up, she didn't get up though, she just laid there. She heard Kurama take his shirt off and throw it some where in the room. She listened to him walk into his bathroom and brush his teeth and do whatever. When he came back into the main bedroom she sat up.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Kurama asked grabbing a blanket from a near by closet.

"No, what are you doing?" Rika asked back watching him set a bed up on the floor.

"I'm setting my bed up for the night? Obviously ladies get the best," he whispered hearing Genkai enter the hotel room.

"Get up here; you don't have to sleep on the floor. This bed is big enough for the both of us," Rika grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him into bed. Kurama put is finger up to his mouth to tell her to be quite and didn't resist. Kurama got under the covers and looked at Rika. He wasn't sure what to do; he was just laying in bed with a girl. "Goodnight Kurama, thanks for doing this for me," Rika whispered before turning with her back towards him and going back to sleep. Kurama sighed and flipped over as well and quickly fell to sleep.

Yusuke knocked on Kurama's door at about 9 in the morning. "Kurama we are going to breakfast would you like to come?" He asked through the door.

Kurama rubbed his eyes and looked at the ceiling, "Actually I really tired could you just bring me up something like 4 muffins or whatever they have down there."

"Yeah sure, are you feeling okay? You sound a little sick," Yusuke asked again through the door.

"I'm fine just really tired from staying up for 24 hours straight; thanks for asking though," Kurama rolled over and faced Rika whose eyes were wide open.

"We will probably be back in 2 to 3 hours," Yusuke announced before slamming the hotel door.

"Good morning," Said closing his eyes and stretching and yawning all at the same time. Rika didn't say anything back she just watched him. "What's wrong?" He asked but Rika just shook her head 'nothing'. Kurama sat up and rubbed his eyes more and then headed to the bathroom.

Rika turned to face the ceiling and slowly sat up. She had gotten to much sleep and was still tired. She thought about how boring her day was going to be with nothing to do but listen to everybody talking in the hotel room. Deep down she hoped they would all go out sparring or explore the island or something so she could get out of that room. She fell sideways on the bed as Kurama came back out of the bathroom. He smiled at her before leaving the room to check to see if even Genkai had gone too. He came back a few seconds later, "No ones here you can go get something out of the fridge to eat and drink. I'm going to take a shower and get changed."

Rika grabbed the comforter and wrapped it up around her; she hopped out of bed and headed straight to the refrigerator. She found some bagels and was just putting it in the toaster when the room door opened. Rika froze and thought if she didn't move they wouldn't see her whoever it was.

"Rika is that you?" Yusuke's voice asked shutting the door behind him. Rika turned around somewhat relieved that it wasn't Genkai. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to bring Kurama's seeds and then I couldn't get a ride back home and I didn't want to stay and distract you all so Kurama has been letting me hide out in his room," Rika explained in one breath. Her bagel popped up and she turned to butter it up as Yusuke set Kurama's food down on the Kitchen counter.

"Oh well I won't tell anyone, and will you tell Kurama that this is his?" Yusuke asked her a favor and she said she would. "Also if you wanna get out later do you mind coming out and training with me for a little?"

"Sure," Rika agreed even though she was enthusiastic about it. She knew all of Yusuke's moves and could beat him easily in a quick match; they had trained together at Genkai's over the past month.

"Thanks," Yusuke said giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and heading back out of the room. Over their time together they had grown very fond of each other and Yusuke had started this whole 'Thanks babe,' and a quick kiss on the forehead or cheek. Rika didn't mind, he was a handsome guy, though she wished he would just ask her out or kiss her on the lips or something romantic.

Kurama came out of his room looking frightened, "Who was that?"

"It was Yusuke he brought you food, and I'm going out to help him train a little later," she told him casually. "He promised he wouldn't tell so we don't have to worry, he is a man of his word."

"Pfft," is all Kurama said sitting at the bar and digging into his muffins.

"What do you not like him or something," Rika giggled walking over and sitting with him while eating her bagel.

"No it's just sometimes he lets to tell other people's secrets," Kurama said totally lying, he totally disliked Yusuke. Though it was only because Yusuke and Rika he was sure had a fling and he was some what jealous. He wished he and Rika were close but it just wasn't so and last night he thought maybe but, he guessed not. He was also pretty sure that Rika thought he was gay.

Rika was silent; she wasn't much of a morning talker. She finished her bagel and decided to go and take a shower herself. Kurama didn't talk to her anymore and just sat at the bar for a while. When he heard her turn the shower off he dazedly walked to the room and opened the door. "I'm going find Hiei and Genkai and train since you are going to be with Yusuke," he told her sticking his head in the door.

"Okay," Rika said standing with her back to him in just her underwear putting lotion on.

"Oh I'm sorry," he said embarrassed and looking away. Rika tipped her head back to look at him and she laughed.

"It's really okay, I don't mind, you don't have to be polite around me. I've got this wonderful body why hide it?" She laughed buttoning up her jeans and turning to face him, even though his eyes were still close. "Okay, if that's the way you want it I'm not going to pressure you." She smiled as he shut the door and left the hotel room. Rika slipped her shirt on, "He's so gay." She said to herself as Yusuke came back into the room.

"You ready?" He asked as she brushed her hair and then shook her head so her hair wouldn't be stuck to her head. "What's wrong with Kurama?"

"I don't know, he walked in on me in my underwear and got all embarrassed and then left without saying goodbye," she told him bending over and throwing her hair into a quick messy ponytail. Yusuke watched her as she flipped back up and got a little pink in the cheeks.

Yusuke not only had just a crush on Rika he was completely in love with everything about her. He would ask her out except for the fact he was still attached to Keiko and didn't have enough nerve to leave her. He loved Keiko to but Rika had a more fun aspect to her that Keiko majorly lacked. Yusuke followed Rika out of the room and down to the lowest level.

"Crap," Rika said when the got to the bottom of the stair case.

"What?" Yusuke looked at her.

"They are all still in the lobby eating aren't they?" She smacked her head almost forgetting she was trying to hide.

"Oh yeah, come on lets get out this window," Yusuke walked over to nearest window and opened it. Rika walked over and looked out; there was still a 6 ft drop to go before the ground. She pulled back and gave Yusuke the 'you-really-want-me-to' look. Yusuke looked out himself and nodded his head. Rika rolled her eyes before dragging her self to the outer ledge and falling, not jumping, to the ground. Yusuke followed afterwards and landed on his feet next to her. "Easy as pie," he chimed helping her up off the ground.

"I hate you," Rika grumbled dropping her weight so Yusuke couldn't pull her up on her feet. Yusuke laughed and pretended to lose balance and fall on top of her. "You idiot we are on a hilllll," Rika trailed as they started to roll down the very large hill and over the beach and right into the ocean water. Rika sat up all soaking wet, "YUSUKE!" She screamed jumping on top of Yusuke next to her.

Yusuke hurriedly threw her off but she came back at him. By the time she had reached him again he was on his feet ready for her. When Rika tried to tackle him again he grabbed her hands and they both went into Indian fight style position trying to knock each other off balance. Yusuke lightly squeezed her fingers and she screamed "OUCH" and tried to squeeze his back but she failed. Yusuke squeezed even harder and Rika pulled her hands away and booked it as fast as she could back to shore. Yusuke was right on her butt chasing her back up the hill they had come down.

"You idiot get away from me; you could of broken my fingers. JERK!" She turned and yelled at him all furious, she wasn't messing around he had really hurt her fingers.

"You better keep running unless you want me to break some ribs," he yelled back plowing into her as she screamed her head off and landed on the ground with a hard THUMP. Yusuke had landed on top of her and instantly rolled off of her. Rika grabbed her sides and rolled over to face him.

"I hate you," she said again as Yusuke laughed and leaned and kissed her on the lips. Rika all of a sudden forgot what had just happened and focused on what was now happening. She somewhat freaked out in the beginning but afterwards she melted into it. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before he broke off and rolled and laid back on his back. They were both panting from there oxygen debt after running and fighting. Rika closed her eyes and dropped her hands from her sides to the grass.

Hiei and Kurama sat in the tree watching the whole thing. Hiei turned to Kurama who had no emotion on his face; he wasn't hurt he knew nothing between him and Rika could have ever gone anywhere. "Let's go," he said as him and Hiei dropped down out of the tree and began to walk back to the hotel trying not to be seen. Luckily Genkai had decided not to spar with them so she was off somewhere no where even near them.

Rika turned over to face Yusuke and he looked at her still laying on his back, they both had smiles on their faces. They leaned in again and kissed again and Rika moved closer to him and rested her head on his chest.

"Don't tell Keiko, please," Yusuke said casually no longer panting.

Rika looked up at him, "Do I ever talk to your girlfriend?"

"Good point," Yusuke smiled and kissed Rika again. When it started to get dark they walked back to the Hotel. They were no longer wet but the dry salt water was cracking Rika's skin. Yusuke went inside while Rika waited outside. When Yusuke got to the room he went to Kurama's bedroom to talk to him.

"Do you want to help me get Rika back inside here," he asked walking over and opening Kurama's bedroom window. Kurama looked up from reading his book on his bed and then got up to help.

"Sure," he said looking out and down the window to see Rika about 10 ft down. He had no reason to be mad at her, she didn't betray him. He assumed Yusuke wanted Rika to sleep in his room again seeing as how Keiko and the girls had arrived earlier and Keiko was sleeping in Yusuke's room. Kurama took out his whip and dropped it out the window, Rika tied it around her waist and both boys began to pull her up.

All of a sudden Kuwabara began to laugh from the Living room and they almost dropped her.

"Kuwabara could you be any louder?" Yusuke screamed out to them, he assumed they were playing cards and Kuwabara was so far winning though it wouldn't last long. With one last tug Rika latched on to the window frame and pulled herself in. When she got in she almost lost balance and grabbed Kurama to stable her. "Kurama are you going to come out and play cards?" Yusuke asked trying not to act like the cheater he was.

"Nah, I was getting into my book and I need to get some sleep for tomorrow," Kurama said trying to help Rika untie the whip from around her. Yusuke smiled and walked out of the room. "Are you okay?" He asked Rika still struggling with the tight knot that he could tell was digging into Rika's stomach.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Rika said trying to suck in at the same time. It just wasn't her ribs day, she was pretty sure they were broken. Kurama finally got the knot undone and put his whip away. He walked over to his bed and began to read again, Rika was studying her marks which would be bruises in the morning.

"How was your day?" He asked not looking up from his book seeing as how she pretty much had her shirt off.

"Fine, Yusuke plowed me down and almost broke my fingers and I rolled from the Hotel to the Ocean nonstop," she said letting her shirt fall back over her abdomen. She ran and jumped on the bed with Kurama.

"Well you smell like fish," he laughed looking up at her; she was staring intensely at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I just never saw that cute little stubble you got growing before," she giggled rolling off the bed. "I'm gonna take a shower then make sure you don't answer the door so they think you are in the shower."

"I'm not stupid Rika," he chuckled when she made an offended face. "Go take your shower, fish woman." She went to the bathroom and he heard the water running, then he heard a knock at the door and Yusuke came in.

"Kurama I know you saw, so could you please um, not tell," Yusuke whispered after he shut the door.

"Saw what?" Kurama smirked setting his book down on the bed; he was never going to finish that book.

"Thanks. Could you also do me another favor?" Yusuke asked grabbing a chair and setting it next to the bed before sitting in it.

"Sure, I guess," Kurama said raising one eyebrow wondering what else Yusuke could possibly ask him to do.

"Well, uhm, I feel kind of weird asking you this. Do you think you could get Rika to fall out of love with me and in love with you?" Yusuke slowly asked feeling guilty, he thought he wanted to leave Keiko and get with Rika but now that Keiko was there he realized he rather be with her then a woman who could possibly get up and leave without any reason. Kurama looked down at his hands; he was trying not to get mad. Yusuke was such a jackass sometimes.

"I don't," he started but he heard the shower turn off, "No, Yusuke you gotta get out of this yourself." Kurama felt bad sounding so mean but he was too angry to care, he was trying to keep his voice down and he was sure if Yusuke hadn't run out of the room he would surely beat him.

"What was that?" Rika asked walking out of the bathroom in a towel. She wasn't in the mood to be flirty with her body for Kurama so she grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom. When she shut the bathroom door again Botan came in the other door. Kurama rolled his eyes wasn't in any mood to deal with her blonde bubble headedness.

"I here to take Rika home," Botan told Kurama, "But not until the morning so could you tell her?" She turned around and left again as Rika reentered the room.

"Who was that?" Rika wondered jumping into a spot next to Kurama on the bed.

"Botan is taking you home in the morning," he said never looking up from his book which he had started reading again.

"Oh," she said getting under the covers and instantly falling asleep. Kurama stayed up for about another hour before falling asleep. When he woke up the next morning to get ready for their fight Rika was gone. Kurama some what missed her but he wasn't really to sure why.

* * *

UGH so the last chapter I forgot to put in Nigel's last name so when they said Mr. (Insert) an African last name lol. Id fix it but I'm too lazy to look up with his last name was. So yeah 2 chapters left THANK GOODNESS! 


	10. Chapter 10 The End

**The story of Rika part 3**

A month after Rika had returned the boys came home victorious. Rika was very excited to see them. Over the past month she had decided she wanted to go to school again so she enrolled and had met a freshman name Lash. They had become very close friends and Lash would stay over to keep her company often. Unfortunately it was only on the weekends because her mother did not like that she was hanging out with a senior girl in some shrine all by herself. When the boys had returned Lash was there as well.

Lash was as far as Rika was concerned beautiful. She was tall with a flat stomach and thin muscular legs. Her face was perfectly Asian/American, her father was American. Her chin came to a nice point and her jaw line was smooth and had a nice curve. Her lips were big but not too big and her nose was a small and sloped. Her hair was long and wavy; it was a blonde with tints of red everywhere. Lash was knock out gorgeous and all the guys at school loved her, but she still had never had a boyfriend.

They all exchanged hugs and welcome to group to Lash. After a while Rika had found out about Genkai and how she was gone and the really upset her. Genkai was her teacher, the home owner, her friend that would always be there so she wasn't lonely. The boys promised to come by and stay with her every once in a while so she wasn't alone. They even picked straws on who would go first, second, third, and last. Rika told Kuwabara that he didn't really have to do that for him so he decided he didn't want in so he just went home.

Rika had never really liked Kuwabara he was just too weird and she let Kuwabara know it all the time too. Kuwabara by now had caught on and didn't really mind he thought was a stuck up brat and rather spend time with his Yukina then her.

KURAMA AND HIEI WERE STUCK STAYING the night with Lash and Hiei and they were all sitting around the living room floor just talking.

"So you decided to go back to school? Well that should give you something to do during the day," Kurama liked the idea of school he missed it so much, but what was he to do?

"Yeah but she never shows up," Lash laughed as Kurama's face went blank. They both looked at Rika who hadn't really said a word since everyone had left. She was still upset about Genkai and seeing Kurama she remembered what had happened when she had visited at the Dark Tournament. The last thing she remembered about Genkai was how she was sneaking around her back and being pissed off at her. The morning she left she hadn't said one word to Kurama, she had a feeling Kurama had known about Yusuke. She felt even worse when Yusuke had called a few days afterwards and told her that he was staying with Keiko but Kurama was really liked her.

"Rika are you okay?" Lash giggled looking at her, Kurama and Lash had been continuing their conversation while Rika moped.

"Yeah I'm just thinking," she said very quietly, she really just wanted to go to bed. "I think I'm going to go to bed, you guys sit and talk." She stood up and nodded to them and looked at Hiei on the other side of the room and nodded and headed to bed.

"What's wrong with her?" Lash wondered out loud concerned for her friend but she didn't really want to ask Rika what was wrong. Lash was enjoying her conversation with Kurama, she knew many things about him and now she got the chance to talk to him.

"I think she is just upset about Genkai or Yusuke," Kurama also waved it off finding Lash a very fun person to talk to.

"Oh yeah he's the guy that cheated on his girlfriend with her and then dumped her to be with his girlfriend? Does his girlfriend even know?" Lash began to butt into their lives. "She pretty much cried after that phone call all night. I had to beg my mom to come spend the night over here."

"She was really upset over it?" Kurama seemed surprised. He thought Rika didn't really care for people; she had never cared about him, at least in a friend's sense. She acted like she was some sort of player and didn't really care about people she messed with.

"Yeah she wasn't really that upset over Yusuke it was more of the fact that-," Lash paused and remembered who she was talking to. She didn't want to tell Kurama that she was upset over him, even though she knew Rika didn't have a crush on him or anything she just didn't want Kurama to think she did.

"The fact that what?" Kurama asked interested, he didn't know why he cared but he wanted to know.

"The fact that she knew he was just using her," she lied, she knew Kurama would bug the real thing out of her so she just lied right away and then he would act amazed and she would change the subject.

"Hn." Hiei said from the corner of the room, he had found that interesting. Lash looked at him wondering if he knew she was lying; she wasn't a very good liar. Hiei stood up and made his way to the back door and left to find a tree to sleep in for the night. Lash and Kurama sat in the room alone.

This is stupid she's such a liar Hiei telepathically told Kurama before shutting the door. Kurama looked back at Lash and lost interest in the subject of Rika. Lash turned back from watching Hiei leaving and looked at Kurama.

"Anyways, so tell me about this whole thing all of you guys do, it seems so interesting," Lash got out before they heard a scream from Rika's room. In an instant they both stood and in a flash they were in her room.

Rika was laying in her bed tossing and turning grabbing her head. Kurama was the first to her side, already looking all over the room for some sort of demon that could be causing this. "DON'T HATE ME!" Rika grabbed her hair as she screamed. Suddenly Hiei was next to Lash watching Kurama who was horrified.

Lash ran over to her and grabbed Rika's hand from her head, "Sweetie its okay no one hates you," she spoke calmly holding Rika's hands at her side.

"But he hates me, he wants me to leave him alone forever," Rika almost screamed but she was quieting down now.

"It's okay let him hate you, he is just a guy you can get over it and then when he changes his mind you can hurt him back just as bad," Lash reasoned as Rika finally fell back asleep. Lash stood up, "She does that every once in a while."

"Who is she screaming about?" Hiei asked extremely mad that Rika had wakened him up.

Kurama was still shaken, he assumed it was Yusuke she was screaming about, he wondered if she consciously didn't want him to never talk to her again or if it was just a dream that had different circumstances.

"I don't actually know, she has never told me when I ask her who her dreams are about," Lash confessed biting her thumb nail looking at Rika sleeping. That was the truth Lash had always wondered who she didn't want to hate her but Rika always told her that she doesn't have dreams where some says they hate her. She wasn't sure if Rika was lying or not; Rika was a pro at lying and had been lying her whole life. Lash grabbed her hair up in a pony tail and let it back down again sighing.

"Hn." Hiei said and left again in a flash and Lash and Kurama decided they would head to bed as well. Kurama didn't really want to leave her, he was afraid she would start screaming again and he wouldn't be there and she would hurt herself. An hour after he had decided to go to bed he laid awake staring at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about anything and everything. Mostly it was about his mother and how he missed her and how he missed school. He thought about his fan club at school and why they never asked why he misses school so much. He then began to think about whether or not he was actually passing and how he would ever get diploma if he never graduated. He realized that he didn't need school he was over 200 years old. He started to think about his past as Youko and then remember the incident with Rika and how they were once really good friends and were partners in crime. He then remembered his old friend who had hated Rika and then he had never talked to Rika again because of him.

Kurama stopped thinking and was telling himself to sleep and not think but he couldn't, he was tired but couldn't sleep. He decided he would check on Rika and got up and walked to her room. As he entered he realized she was no longer sleeping but sitting in her bed and looking out the window. "Good morning," he said making her jump.

"Jerk don't do that," she whispered upset and feeling like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Sorry," he apologized and walked up to her. She patted the space next to her on the bed and he sat down. They both gazed out the window for a bit and Rika rested her head on his shoulder. Kurama was startled but didn't do anything; he never had a girl rest on him before. "It's pretty," he said after a few minutes and she took her head off his shoulder and looked at him and smiled. "What?" he asked her looking at her with moon light on her face.

"I'm just really happy you aren't mad at me," she said looking back out the window still smiling. She was sure he was going to be mad at her for leaving with out saying good bye.

"Why would I be mad at you?" He laughed as she looked back at him.

"I don't know I just had a feeling you were. I felt bad for not saying good-bye when I left and for being mean to you," she just shrugged and smiled more.

"Oh well I was but I got over it, and how were you mean to me?" He wondered extremely confused, he had no idea what she was talking about.

She looked at him but didn't say anything; she didn't want to tell him that she didn't really want to lead him on the way she did. "I don't know, it's just I thought I felt mean," she said trying to just end the subject.

"Oh, well I didn't think you were being mean, or at least not what I noticed," he said turning and getting off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Rika turned to face him not wanting him to leave.

"I just came to check on you," he said remembering the reason he had come there in the first place.

"Check on me?" She looked at him with one eye brow cocked wondering why he would feel the need to come and check in on her.

"Yeah you had a night terror earlier I just wanted to make sure you weren't having another one," he told her and she looked down at her hands embarrassed that he had seen her freak out in her sleep.

"Was I screaming stuff?" She asked laying down on her bed looking back out the window.

"Yep, something about some one hating you and you didn't want them to; but Lash calmed you down." He looked at her and he could tell her face was red even in the white light. "Can I ask you a personal question?" He walked back over to her bed and sat down.

"Depends," she looked at him and sat back up and he sat more up on the bed with her.

"Well who don't you want to hate you?" He asked hoping she would tell him. He had a feeling it was Yusuke but he wasn't sure, he knew she had had a bad life growing up and that could be it.

"Well I don't know, I think about my dream and I can't remember who the person is," she told him the truth, she had told the same thing to Lash and she had said she was lying.

"Oh, I figured it could have been Yusuke, but I wasn't sure," he said and she pfft.

"It's not him, he's a jerk I wouldn't mind it if he did hate me. When he told me he was staying with Keiko he even had the nerve to tell me that you liked me and that I should try and hook up with you!" She yelled softly upset saying something that she probably shouldn't of. Her face turned red she thought she would embarrass him.

"WHAT?" Kurama almost yelled he had no idea Yusuke had said that, and then he remembered that Yusuke wanted Kurama to make Rika fall in love with him to get her mind off of him. He looked at Rika who looked a little scared. "He really told you that? That brat, the night you guys came home from doing whatever you guys were doing, I'm sure it was farther then I saw, but he came to me and told me he was going to push you away and he wanted me to make you fall in love with me!" His secret side was starting to come out; he had never thought Yusuke would be so immature.

"Wait, he wanted me to fall in love with you so that it wouldn't hurt me as much when he GRRRR…" Rika's red face was now out of anger then out of embarrassment. "So you don't like me?" She jumped out of bed and headed to the door. Kurama was quick up to and grabbed her before she could run out and attack Yusuke in the middle of the night. "Kurama just let me go," she squirmed in his arms and suddenly stopped and he let go. She gave him a questioning look, "You saw me and Yusuke?"

Kurama had forgotten he had something like that. "Um….yeah Hiei and I were in the woods when you guys came up." Rika's face went back to normal and she mouthed the word 'Oh'. She walked back over to her bed and sat on it. Her hands laid in her lap and Kurama walked up and sat next to her. "I'm sorry," he said not knowing what he was sorry about but he felt he needed to say something.

"Naw its okay, it's just I thought you liked me and I don't know it was weird," she said putting her hands behind her to prop herself up.

"How's that weird?" He asked her wondering what could possibly be weird about him liking her he did at one point in time.

"Well you know the whole gay thing," she started laughing out loud joking around with him. He didn't think it was very funny and he just looked at her. Her laughter died down, "Sorry I just haven't made a joke about that in a while."

"You better be sorry, I'm really not gay," he said with a stern face which didn't seem to bother her.

"Oh yeah, then why won't you go out with one of the girls in your fan club?" She asked using her hands from behind her to pull her up on the bed more.

"Because I'm not attracted to them and why would I go out with an annoying little girl anyways. I already can't stand being around you," he laughed getting back at her for the gay thing.

She laughed and lightly slapped her knee. "See you are funny, I understand I really hate immature kids."

Kurama pushed himself more up on the bed as there conversation came to a halt. "You know I used to like you." He said for no reason at all, he had liked her and he had no idea why he felt so comfortable telling her this.

"Oh yeah. What happened?" She asked as if she wasn't surprised. She wasn't sure either why he had told her that but at the moment she felt a strange warmness inside of her. She had never had a long conversation like this with Kurama, she liked it.

"I don't know, I just don't," he stumbled not knowing what to say to her. He could tell her that it was because of Yusuke but he wasn't sure if that was the reason or not. He looked at her and for probably the first time in his life he didn't know what to say, for the first time he didn't really know. His life had been him knowing almost everything and knowing exactly how he felt at all times.

"How can you not know, was it something I did to turn you off?" She felt like giggling but couldn't, she just seemed very serious, even to her self. She knew he was pondering in his head when exactly it was or what it was, he looked like he was at a loss.

Kurama just wanted to say something but he didn't know, then he thought what if it was because he still liked her. They were friends and even though it was weird that they had once shared a bed together he hadn't minded, was it the fact that he really did like her? He started to confuse himself more and more thinking had he really lost interest in her or had he just told himself too. By the time the question had been in the air for about 10 minutes he had forgotten what the question was.

"You think too much," Rika said tried of the silence knowing that he didn't have an answer.

Kurama welcomed the change in conversation, "I've totally confused myself! That never happens; I really can't tell you an answer."

"Oh well, no biggie that stuff happens to me all the time," she said smiling understanding he had no idea.

"It does?" He asked not sure of what she meant, was she really at a loss all the time? She didn't really act so stupid, all the time.

"I never know when I stop liking someone, it just seems to happen in my sleep and when I wake up I realize how stupid I was for liking them. It's just a mystery why people fall in and out of love in an instant." Rika looked back out the window the sky was starting to get lighter.

Kurama thought about it, he looked at her, 'that sounded very intelligent,' he thought to himself moving his eyes back out the window. "The sky is turning red, today will not be a pleasant day," he felt his eyes getting heavier. "I was going to see my mom but you've made me to tired to go home. By the time I wake up it will be to nasty outside to go home," he tried to get his eyes open but he couldn't and he felt himself falling backwards on the bed. In instant he had passed out and Rika just looked at him.

"How cute," she said getting out of bed and rearranging his limp body on the bed more. She looked at him sleeping comfortably on the bed and her dark eyes felt heavier. She just wanted to lay down. She climbed back on the bed and laid her head on Kurama's chest and fell asleep as soon as her whole body was on the bed.

Lash walked past the door and peered in, "Aw that's cute," she cooed running and grabbing a camera and snapping a picture. She walked in and shook the 2 awake, but neither of them stirred. All of a sudden Lash heard the front door close and open along with Yusuke yelling "Hello". Lash ran to the bedroom door and leaned her head out. She saw Yusuke and Keiko standing at the end of the hallway, "In here come quick," she yelled down to them. Lash went back to the bed as Yusuke and Keiko rushed in.

"Awe isn't that cute," Yusuke laughed as Keiko stayed quiet holding his hand. Yusuke then gave a quirky smile hopping that Kurama had actually done what he asked. They all heard the backdoor slide open and shut as Hiei entered the house. Soon he to joined them all looking at the 2 sleeping. Rika's head and right arm rising and falling on Kurama's chest as he breathed.

"That's disgusting," Hiei remarked before trying to wake them both telepathically. WAKE UP YOU ARE IDOITS he yelled at them and only Rika eyes fell open. She turned her head to see everybody watching them. Shocked she screamed and fell out of the bed, she looked back up at Kurama who was still fast asleep.

"What are you 2 doing?" Lash exclaimed running to help her up.

Rika was still a little bewildered and a little tired. "Well we were talking and he kind of just passed out of exhaustion and it looked really comfortable so I laid down with him," she tried to explain as Yusuke gave her an yeah-right look. "You know what Yusuke you're lucky I'm to tired to beat your ass. I can't believe you would be such a jerk for saying that stuff to me and Kurama both," she yelled instantly remembering what he had done.

"What are you talking about," he said looking a little uneasy knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Shut up," Kurama mumbled in his sleep. Rika ran over and started shaking him; he finally woke up looking very angry. "What?" he whined.

"Yusuke's here," she informed him watching as his face changed from tired to angry. "Yusuke can we talk to you alone?" She asked not wanting to yell at him in front of Keiko.

"Um, no me and Keiko just popped in to see how you guys were doing and we are leaving now," he turned but Keiko didn't move.

"Yusuke if they need to talk you then you can't run away we don't have to be to my parents restaurant for another hour," Keiko said simply not knowing what it was they needed to talk about but it must have been important if Kurama was mad.

"But Baby," he groveled trying to get her to let them leave. "They are going to hurt me."

"No, we just simply must talk to you, nothing physical," Kurama said through a yawn and he saw Yusuke look at Rika who still looked furious. "I'll make sure she doesn't pounce, though you deserve it." The other three left and they left Yusuke looking scared out of his mind standing in the middle of the room.

"What in hell makes you think you can control other people's lives? What makes you think you can convince a person to fall in love with another person? You are ridiculous Yusuke and it was the most immature thing I have ever seen you do the entire time I've known you." Rika shouted starting to rip him a new one.

"Not only is it immature but disrespectful and overall rude. Just because you would rather stick with Keiko doesn't mean you can hurt someone's feelings and try to make it less worse by trying to get me to go to her side," Kurama said calm but with much impact in each and every word. They watched as Yusuke went from scared to sad and apologetic.

"You can't just go and do stuff with me and go back to your girlfriend, what if she knew? How do you think she would feel? It's not fair or right for anyone, not even you," Rika yelled her loudest and Kurama grabbed her hand reminding her not to hurt him on the outside. "I don't know if I even want to be your friend anymore. It's not because you decided not to be with me but because you betrayed me," she calmed down and Kurama took his hand from him. Rika sniffed feeling the hurt come and anger leave.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would cause this much of a problem," Yusuke looked at Rika's tears feeling absolutely horrible for the first time in a long time. He had been insulted by many people before and even his mother but it had never hurt as much as he hurt right that moment.

"That's all," Kurama said freeing him to leave. But Yusuke didn't turn and run out the door, he walked up to Rika and gave her a hug and let her cry on his shoulder for a while. Kurama heard him whisper 'I'm sorry' in her ear about a million times. Finally Rika calmed down and Yusuke looked at Kurama.

"I hope we can all still be friends," he said grabbing Kurama's hand and giving him a quick hug. "I have to go but I guess I will see you guys in a few days," he said saying good bye and leaving the room.

Rika looked at Kurama and smiled, "Well now that that's settled, I think I heard Lash take a few picture that I must go confiscate. You can sleep in my bed as long as you want. It's better than that 'throw bed' you had before."

"Thanks," Kurama smiled yawning and lying back down on the bed this time going under the covers and instantly he fell asleep.

RIKA WALKED OUT INTO THE dining room and noticed Yusuke and Keiko had left and all that remained was Hiei and Lash. "I hope you really yelled at him and didn't go easy like you usually do," Lash said as Rika sat the table on her square pillow. Lash had made a bowl of cereal and it was sitting in front of Rika. Lash walked over to the refrigerator and Rika began to eat the cereal. "Hey that's mine," Lash yelled as she came back and saw Rika. Rika quickly began to eat the cereal faster and Lash ran over. Rika grabbed the bowl and held it away from Lash as she screeched and tried to grab the bowl. Lash took a step back and glared at Rika with her best angry eyes. "You know I'm taller and my arms are longer than yours; I'm going to get it eventually," she quirked giving Rika a foolish grin. It was true Rika was about the size of Hiei if not a little taller. She was barely 5 foot tall. Her legs were short and her middle was short and slender. Her neck was the tallest thing on her, it wasn't huge but normal. She didn't look like a midget but just a very small person, her proportions were all correct.

"Whatever," she said handing the bowl back to Lash half empty. She stood up so that Lash could sit down and she started to pace around. She grabbed her brown hair and pulled it up into a pony tail, she was very bored.

"Girls," Hiei grunted watching her. Rika looked at him and ran over and sat next to him, she smiled at him and just watched him. Hiei looked up from his dagger in his hands and over to her. His eyes went squinty wondering why she was watching him. She was studying his face; she had never actually looked at it piece by piece before. Hiei looked over at Lash who was indulged in her cereal, he looked back over at Rika who was still smiling at him. "What are you looking at?" he finally said becoming extremely annoyed and paranoid.

"I see stumble," she said simply her smile never fading.

AFTER WHAT SEEMED FOREVER Kurama had finally woken up and made his way to the main room of the house. Lash and Rika were sitting at the small kitchen table talking about something he didn't know about. Hiei was a little ways away in the living room laying on the couch looking up at the ceiling. Kurama stood in the door way connecting the 2 parts of the house, he stretched his arms up and yawned. Rika and Lash continued their conversation ignoring him and Hiei sat up to look at him and then fell backwards again. Kurama wandered his way to the nearest window and looked at the bleak rainy sky. He watched as he saw a flash of lightning and then a few seconds later the rumbling of thunder. "What time is it?" He asked not knowing exactly how long he slept.

"It's about 2 in the afternoon," Hiei said from the couch still staring at the same spot on the ceiling. Kurama thanked him for the time and heard his stomach growl as loud as the thunder. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a banana from the counter and sat at the table with the girls.

"I think he likes you, but he is a jerk and you know that," Rika was telling Lash and Kurama didn't know who she was talking about.

"I know that but I just want a boyfriend before I die," Lash complained about her single status that she thought would always be her status if she didn't do something soon.

"Whatever Lash it's your life, I like being single I can do what I want with any whom I please," Rika confessed not meaning to sound like a complete whore.

"Rika you don't do anything with anyone anyways," Lash laughed knowing all to well that Rika had never had a serious boyfriend either.

"I guess your right being single sucks ass," she groaned slamming her head on the table making a very loud noise as thunder clapped louder outside. "Creepy."

"Kurama do you like being single?" Lash looked over at him as he finished off his banana.

Kurama swallowed the last bit really hard, "Nope, but there isn't I can do anything about it."

"There's always something you can do about it, it's not that hard," Lash looked at Rika who still had her head on the table.

"It doesn't just happen over night when I wish it is what I meant," He clarified him self as Rika began to repeatedly bang her forehead on the table. "Stop your going to damage your brain."

"Not like there is anything in her brain to damage," Hiei commented from the couch and Rika looked up and glared over to him. He stayed quiet and Rika ran over and jumped on him and he instantly pushed her off. There was a loud thump as she hit the hardwood floor and more thunder boomed sounding closer than before.

Rika sat on the ground and threw her head back in desperation, "GAHHH," she screamed in anguish.

"Look at us, we are all pitiful," Lash said standing up and looking at everyone around the room. "Let's go do something about this, its clubbing time."

"Um," Rika said loudly getting off the floor and running to the window motioning to the storm raging outside. "Good idea though, stupid," she said as she began to cough.

"Are you sick?" Kurama asked watching her cough for another second before his eyes opened wide. Rika began to grab her throat and cough more and more she then fell her hands and knees coughing harder and harder. Kurama and Lash ran over and Kurama grabbed her waist and lifted her off the ground and began the Heimlich. After he thrust up once she stop choking, and he let go. "What were you chocking on? You didn't have anything in your mouth." All three of them looked at her as she turned toward him.

"I wasn't chocking on anything, I wanted to see how fast you would react," Rika began to laugh as Kurama's face went white.

"Rika don't do that you're such an idiot," Lash yelled not thinking it was funny at all. Hiei looked away again his eyes moving back to the same spot on the ceiling.

"I'm sorry I was just bored," she looked up at Kurama how just seemed to be staring at her. "What?"

"Your eyes," is all he said watching the change occur, he always loved to watch as her eye color began to swirl and then spots of another color began to come through until the first color was completely gone. This time her eyes were changing from yellow and as soon as it was done her eyes were a pure black and you could no longer find her pupil in the middle of her eye. Rika never moved and let him watch she knew he it always hypnotized him when he was able to see it occur. "It's all black," he said surprised he didn't know that it was possible to have black eyes, though neither were shades of purple she had sometimes.

"Is it done?" Rika asked her wide open trying not to blink.

"Yeah," he said coming out of his trance and looking over at Hiei who was still looking at the ceiling. "Hiei what are you doing?" Hiei didn't respond but they all started to hear a faint snore come from him, he was asleep with his eyes open.

"Creepy." Rika said again walking over to him and looking at his eyes, they were blank.

"Stop staring at ME!" Hiei finally shouted the only thing on him that moved was his mouth. Rika twitched and then ran back over to the table were Lash was also sitting again. Kurama made his way over to the phone and dialed his mother to tell him because of the weather he would not be able to return home until tomorrow. When he was done he looked over and saw that Lash and Hiei had both disappeared and Rika sat on the couch looking straight at the wall on the other side of the room.

Kurama walked over and sat next to her, "What are you doing?" He looked at the wall where her stare was concentrated. "Where did the other 2 go?"

"I don't know I think Lash went take a nap and Hiei a shower," She said looking at him. They sat in quiet listening to the rain and thunder outside. "Remember how nice the moon looked last night and now today there is an angry storm outside. I want that nice calm moon to come back. I liked last night it was nice." She was looking him right in the eyes and he felt a chill run down his spine but you couldn't tell from the way he sat.

"Yeah I don't think I've ever had a conversation like that with someone before," he said a little scared by the way she was acting.

"You know I only pretended to choke so that I could feel you touch me again," she stated looking down at her lap. Kurama's eyes squinted wonder what she meant. Why did she want him to touch her? "You looked so comfortable when you laid down to sleep I just wanted to lay on top of you and sleep." Her eyes never moving from her lap. Kurama's brain clicked as he realized that she liked him and was trying to tell him with out saying it. He smiled, she looked so cute all embarrassed and he remembered trying to think of when he had stopped liking her as well. He remembered the last thought he had before he passed out on her bed, 'I wouldn't mind having her to myself,' he had thought.

Rika never looked up at him; she sat not wanting to look at him. She didn't know why she had admitted it to him but she felt like she had to like she would be punished if she hadn't told him. She just didn't like him she loved him. She loved the way they could talk all night, how comfortable he was to lay on; she loved the feeling she had when she had confused him. She was too paralyzed to move, she wasn't sure what he was thinking she didn't want to know. If she looked up and saw he had the wrong face it would, she felt, break her heart. She couldn't lift her head, she didn't want to know.

She felt his hand touch her face and pull her face up to look at him. "The reason I couldn't answer the question last night was because I realized I still had feelings for you." He said smiling and soon she was smiling also. They both leaned in and let there lips meet, he could feel her sigh from underneath his lips. They broke apart and for the first time she looked up at him with the biggest smile.

Rika just wanted to shout to the world that she had just kissed the greatest guy in the world. Rika kissed him again and he kissed her back they were both smiling. Rika thought about how she wanted to run and wake Lash up and tell her.

"Rika, would also grant me the pleasure of being able to take your single status away?" He asked casually leaning his forehead on hers and kissing her again. She nodded with the biggest grin she could muster.

Rika wanted to jump for joy of course he could he could take it away forever if he liked. Now she really wanted to tell Lash but she didn't want to leave him. Suddenly the thought of Yusuke popped up, would he brag about making it happen? Would he yell at them for yelling at him about the whole situation earlier? "Can we not tell anyone but Lash and Hiei," she asked feeling selfish.

"That would be wise," he said kissing her again. He really did not want to leave but he already promised his mother that he would return after that night. He knew his mother would be happy, and would love Rika too. Then he thought, 'I could just take her home with me tomorrow and maybe she can stay at my house for a while.' He looked at down at her resting on his shoulder, a smile still on her face. "Would you like to come with me tomorrow and meet my mother?" He asked and she looked up at him.

"Sure, I've always wondered about your mother," she said truthfully, she had known him for so long and he seemed so close to his mother and never once had she seen her. He smiled kissing her excited that she actually wondered about his mother. He started to kiss her more passionately and they laid on the couch and continued kissing.

Lash walked in wondering where Rika and Kurama had gone. She heard a strange noise and walked over and looked over the back of the couch. "What is this?" She asked excitedly startling the 2 making out on the couch. Suddenly Kurama sat up off of Rika and Rika sat up as well, both had big smiles on their face. "Oh, I see, that's no fair." She pouted sliding over the back of the couch and landing in between them. Rika gave her sorrowful friend a hug. "Whatever, that's fine but my mom just called and wants me home so I guess I'm heading home. I am assuming you don't mind staying with her another night," she looked at Kurama who shook his head indicating he would be staying another night. Lash stood up stretching, "I guess I'll make my way home then while the storm is dying down for the moment," She turned to Rika and gave her a good bye hug and did the same to Kurama. She walked over to the front door and opened it. "Tell Hiei I enjoyed meeting him," and with that she ran outside and never stopped running until she reached her house.

Rika also stood up and head towards the kitchen, "What should we have for dinner?"

"It's already night?" Kurama moaned remembering that he had slept in for so long. "I don't care what ever you would like to eat, I'm so hungry I'll eat anything," his stomach growled as he thought about food.

"Alright spaghetti it is," she said pulling hamburger out of the fridge and a pan from the cupboard. She also grabbed a big pot and began to boil some water.

"I'll get Hiei, I'm sure he is out of the shower now." Kurama got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. "Hiei," he knocked on the door and no one answered. He could hear the shower still going. Suddenly he thought Hiei must be hurt to of been in the shower for so long. He quickly opened the unlocked door (also unusual) he ran to the shower and saw no Hiei. He bit his lower lip looking around the bathroom wondering where he could have gone. He then heard Hiei's transmitter beep, Kurama found Hiei's clothes in the hamper and he dug through the pockets and grabbed the transmitter. He opened it and it was Hiei calling his own transmitter?

"Hiei where are you?" He asked completely confused.

"I really don't know anything except I was about ready to get in the shower and Botan popped up and dragged me to Koenma's, I'm still in my damn towel," he said looking elsewhere angry with a Botan giggling in the background.

"Why?" Kurama asked wondering what gave Botan the idea she could do that.

"I wanted to show him something that was happening," Botan said grabbing the transmitter from Hiei's hand. "Congratulation's you guys make a cute couple."

Kurama couldn't believe it, they were spying on them, "Thanks, let Hiei come back supper is going to be ready," he said sternly closing the transmitter. He walked over and turned the shower off, the water was cold.

THE NEXT MORNING Rika woke up and turned over; she smiled at Kurama who agreed to sleep in her bed the night before. She got up and walked to the bathroom. She was kind of mad when Kurama had told her what Botan did, but she wasn't surprised. Botan was notorious for watching other people's business; it was how she got to know someone that wouldn't talk to her. When Rika was finished Kurama was walking down the hall.

"Good morning," he said giving her a kiss. He walked into the bathroom and emerged about an hour later.

"What took you so long?" Rika asked from the table hearing his footsteps from behind her. She was busy eating her cereal. She was feeling anxious to meet his mother they hadn't even been together for 24 hours and she was already meeting his mom. He sat down across from the table and Rika sensed something weird. She looked up at him smiling, her eyes went WIDE when she noticed he no longer had his long flowing hair. "What did you do?" She asked jumping over the table and tackling?

"Do you like it?" He asked rubbing his head of short hair. It was shorter on the sides and a little longer on the top. Rika just started at it sitting on top of him. Finally she reached her hand out and touched it; a smile came to her face. "Do you like it?" he asked again laughing at her reaction.

"I guess, it's a very drastic change," she rolled off of him and they both sat up.

"Woah," Hiei said as if caught off guard as he walked in the room.

"Do you like it?" Kurama asked his best friend.

"It's not bad," Hiei said cool like walking and making a bowl of cereal.

"Do you think my mother will like it? She has been telling me for years to cut it, I thought it would be a nice gift for her," he said a little concerned thinking maybe his mother wouldn't like it.

"I think she will love it," Rika smiled, she had dragged her bowl over to her and finished eating it.

"Well are you ready?" He asked her wanting to rush home and show her.

KURAMA OPENED HIS FRONT DOOR with Rika attached to his hand behind him. His mother was sitting at the bar reading the newspaper and eating a snack bar. "Suichi!" She squealed jumping off the stool and running to embrace her son. His mother was slim and as tall as Kurama, her hair long and the same striking red as her son's. She was wearing hospital scrubs, she must be a nurse, Rika thought smiling. "Who is this beautiful girl?" She asked looking at Rika and giving her a hug as well.

"My name is Rika," Rika said not knowing what else to say, "I wouldn't call myself beautiful," she added.

"Why not? Your hair is so pretty and your eyes are gorgeous," she said looking at Rika's now Blue, Green mixed eye color. "Don't you think she is beautiful?" She asked her son and he agreed. Rika was blushing from all the comments his mother was giving her. She was like a cheerleader. Quickly his mother looked at the clock above the door. "Suichi, I have to run, but I would like to talk more after work." She embraced her son again and whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy for you." She rushed and grabbed her coat and gave Rika another good bye, "You really are beautiful," she said before shutting the apartment door behind her.

"Sorry, she gets speaking fast when she is excited and can be a little embarrassing," Kurama confess laughing pulling Rika over closer to him. "Would you like a tour of my apartment? It's a little small but most of the time it's only my mom living here." He began to walk forward to a place that looked like it was a make shift living room with a couch a lounge chair and a television set.

"What is that thing?" Rika asked pointing to the TV. Kurama gave heard a weird look and remembered she probably never had a nice home growing up and she lived at Genkai's which had no televisions only arcade machines.

"That's called a television; it has a bunch of like programs and shows you can watch." He had trouble trying to explain it to her; he hadn't had to explain those things to people before. Explaining math problems or summaries of books were easy but explaining a television was something different.

"I didn't know people actually had those things in their house. I thought they were a luxury of the rich," she explained when they heard a knock at the door. They looked at the door and the knocking continued in a frantic rhythm. Kurama walked over and opened the door and Kuwabara ran in looking extremely disoriented.

"Kuwabara what is wrong?" Kurama's face had gone serious as he grabbed Kuwabara to help him stand.

"Yusuke's been kidnapped they gave me this note and told me to gather you guys," He said choking out the words; he was out of breath from running. He handed Kurama the note and he read it.

Kurama looked up at Rika with a sad face. "We have to go see Koenma," he said and in an instant they were there. Hiei had, they guessed, already gotten the message because he was there.

Koenma was sitting at his desk looking very grown up, Rika noticed, he asked for the note and read it.

"Do you think it is a trick?" Kurama asked wondering whether or not they should really go to the address written on the letter.

"Unfortunately, I don't think it is, you must go. Only you 3 it doesn't list anyone else." Koenma said looking at Rika who seemed disappointed. She had yet to go on any mission with the guys and she hoped maybe she could help save Yusuke. "But don't worry I have my own mission for you, but I will tell you later. Now it looks as if you guys are to be there any minute now so get going." The boys instantly disappeared and Koenma motioned for Rika to come closer.

"Will I be able to do anything great on this mission or is it just busy work?" Rika asked only part interested in what Koenma was going to tell her. She hoped the boys wouldn't be gone for long, she already missed Kurama.

"You see the thing is, the boys are being tested by Genkai, there is a great threat approaching and they need to be on there best. Genkai has told me that she wishes to take on some more apprentices. I will give you a name one by one and means of getting to them. It is your mission to bring them to Genkai's, would like to take this mission on?" Koenma asked knowing she was angry she couldn't go.

"Genkai I thought she was dead?" Rika inquired understanding every thing but the Genkai part. Yusuke had said Toguro had killed her before the last match.

"For winning the Dark Tournament, the boy's prize was they would get one wish granted and their wish was for Genkai to come back. I told them I would see if I could get it to happen and I did but Genkai wished I wouldn't tell anyone so she could test them," he enlightened her and saw a smile creep on her face.

Rika was happy; she knew that Genkai wouldn't be dead for long. "Well then I will accept your mission, when do I start?"

* * *

A/n: Finally, the last installment of this story. I finished a story finally, now to finish the others, UGGG, I really just want to write a love story with Rika and Kurama and do it in 1st person. Or something and I also want to write an love story for Ruroni Kenshin. BUT I HAVE TO FINISH THE OTHER ONES. This the first mulitple chapter story i've finished. Well if there is another chapter you wish me to write then go ahead and review and ask me to. 


End file.
